


THE PROTECTOR

by soulterror



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulterror/pseuds/soulterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke encounters someone who changes her view on things and gives her some new found strength. And of course in time Lexa comes back into her life. And so on... post season 2. tried to make it a bit different. hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 1

May we meet again. Who knew that those four little words could hold so much meaning in Clarke's life. It's as if those words have taken away everything important in her life. Yet, as she walks away from Camp Jaha those are the only words she can utter, for once again everything is being taken away, only this time it's by her own hands. As Clarke walks away from her friends and family, from the place that she is now supposed to call home, she doesn't know what to do or where to go. She feels everything and nothing all at the same time. Happy to have her people home safe, sickened by what she had to do to achieve it. Wanting to be with those she cares about, but can't stand to see the looks on their faces in her presence. Confused, angry, and pained over Lexa and everything that has transpired over the last few days, yet understanding all at the same time. Wanting to be at peace and feel safe yet, feeling like she doesn't deserve any of it. There's just so much going on inside of her that she doesn't know what to think anymore. So she doesn't think, she just walks. Where? She doesn't know but at this point she doesn't care. She just needs to get away from it all.

So Clarke just wonders for what seems like days, only stopping to get a few moments of rest or a few berries here and there. She's so tired and hungry but she can't seem to stop. Her body is just moving on its own as if there's somewhere she needs to be. After a few days she realizes where she's heading; she's heading back there. To the place that finally destroyed her completely. She doesn't want to go back, at least not so soon, but she can't stop herself. It's not until she's once again standing all alone in front of that giant metal door that her body finally stops and allows her to rest. Now those legs that wouldn't stop moving, won't move an inch. She's just frozen there with the memories flooding through her mind. She cannot grieve, not even shed a tear, she doesn't deserve it. Not yet. After hours of just standing there and staring into the abyss, Clarke finally decides to rest. She wanders back to the edge of the forest and sets up camp. She looks around for some food, but all she can find are some berries, not a single animal in sight. Guess that will have to do, she's not even sure she would be able to kill even for food at this point. Back at her camp she starts to realize just how quiet it is around the mountain. It's a little eerie, never once since being on earth has it ever been this quiet. It would seem not even the strongest of animals want to wonder near this cursed mountain. Finally, the fatigue of the past few days hit Clarke and she falls asleep.

Clarke awakes the next morning, slightly uncomfortable from her sleeping position but well rested and ready for what needs to be done. Clarke walks up to the mountain, takes a deep breath, and enters. As she walks those cold, grey halls, she realizes just how much it reminds her of the ark. It's no wonder why the Trikru were so apprehensive towards her people; after all they bore greater resemblance to the mountain men then the Trikru. It was only natural that they would try to protect themselves from an unknown enemy. Clarke's thoughts come to a halt as she reaches the fifth level. She walks into the mess hall and once again comes face to face with all those lives she had to sacrifice in order to save her own. Clarke looks upon them all, the young and the old, the innocent and the guilty. Then her eyes come upon Maya. None of us are innocent. Maya was right, none of us were innocent, we were all just fighting for survival and for what we believed what was rightfully ours. Clark couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't hold it in any longer. All the pain and anguish she felt came bursting out, shaking her right down to the core. Clarke held nothing back, she let herself feel it all, right down to her fundamental being. This is what they deserved, it was her obligation to bear it all, because she took everything from them. Their past, present, and future, for in time there won't be a single soul that will remember them. Clarke knows that in the next years to come the story of the fall of the mountain will be remembered, but the lives that were lost would not. This was not acceptable, they deserved more than that.

Clarke grabs a few tools and walks out of the mountain over to the first clearing she finds. Once there, she starts to dig. It takes a good part of an hour but the hole is finally big enough. Slowly she starts to bring out everyone from the mountain, to join with the dirt that they so desired to touch.

Clarke started with Dante, then the soldiers, and all others she considered the true enemy. While the mountain held many sinners, Clarke believed all should be laid to rest. Moving the ones Clarke precieved as being the sinners didn't affect her at all, it was easy. Almost too easy. As Clarke looked into the grave at them all she was left with was an emptiness. After all she had done, all the suffering she caused to them, she couldn't feel anything for those who hurt her people. Moving the innocent wasn't so easy. Clarke moved as fast as she could, trying not think about what she was doing, trying not to let the pain consume her. But, that was easier said then done. Seeing what she had done was one thing, but to touch them, carry them, bury them was another. While moving the bodies, she came upon this young couple. The boy was tall and had some muscle to him. His eyes were a light brown and his hair, an even lighter brown, with a light smile playing at his lips. No! Clarke should not have looked at his face it was too much. She looked down only to find his hands, which were tightly wrapped around the girl beside him. The girl was pretty with dark hair and hazel eyes, but there was nothing but fear written all over her face. It was too much. Clarke stood still staring at the couple thinking to herself, it was she who caused this fear, caused this boy to put on a brave face as he had to watch the girl he loved die. Not only did she cause them to suffer physically, but emotionally as well. At this Clarke collapsed onto her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. After a while Clarke eventually forced herself up, she had a job to do. They deserved to rest in peace. So she stood up, removed the girls hand from the boys, and started to carry her out one step at a time. Then she moved on to the boy.

It was getting harder with every step. As she carried him, struggling with his weight, she realized this was no boy, not anymore. No, he was a man that died far to young. One among many that died far to early. All Clarke could do now was to keep moving, and she did, until it was time for the children. One look upon their small faces and Clarke instantly froze. She willed herself to move but she couldn't. Once again it was too much for her. Weak, that's all Clarke could think. She was weak. These children deserved to see outside these walls, it was no time for her to break down. She yelled at herself, pushed herself, and step-by-step she inched closer to them. As she reached out to pick up a boy no older the five, her hands started to tremble. She couldn't stop it; she couldn't control it; so she didn't. She moved on with shaking hands, wobbling knees, and tears in her eyes. Slowly she picked up every child one-by-one as she cried over each one she held moving them to their final resting place. Clarke made sure to put those who helped her and these innocent children near the top of the grave so that they could be closer to the heavens. Once she got the last one out, she stood in front of the grave and looked at the mass amount of death she created. Clarke fell to her knees and stared upon the bodies as she told them over and over how sorry she was! With the last ounce of strength she had left, she sets the bodies a flame and whispered Yu gonplei ste odon, now rest in peace. The heat from the fire was unbearable and the smell... This was nothing compared to when they burned Finn, no this was so much worse. The smell was beyond terrible causing Clarke to throw up. She was surprised this was even possible with how empty her stomach was. She crawled a few feet away from the fire and clutched her stomach in pain as she tried not to pass out from the exhaustion and heat. Once the fire was out Clarke pushed herself to her feet and started to cover the grave. Once she was done, Clarke placed a tombstone upon it.

The tombstone reads:

Here lie the mountain men.

The murders.

The innocent.

The brave.

May you finally rest upon your desired ground.

Once she's done and says her peace, Clarke takes her leave. She knows the fire created a lot of smoke and would grab the attention of many. As well, her people will return to the mountain one day, to gather the tech, weapons, and supplies, and she'd rather she wasn't around when everyone showed up. So once again she starts to walk. Where? She doesn't know as long as it's away from here.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonder what camp jaha is up to

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 2

"Bellamy!" Abby shouts. This is like the hundredth time she has called his name. He was really starting to hate his name.

"Yes what is it?" You ask, but you already know what it's about. After all, she always asks the same question.

"Where's Clarke? She can't still be resting." And there it is. It was easy at first, lying about Clarke that is. When they all returned from the mountain the only one who asked for Clarke was Abby, and all I had to say was that it's been a long day and she was resting. The next day was the same thing. Then, I changed the answer to she just wants to be alone to rest. It's been three days now, and now more then just Abby is asking for her. It would seem that my lies wont work for much longer. This was not going to be a good day.

"I told you before Abby, she wants to be alone to..."

"I'm tired of that line Bellamy. I want to see my daughter NOW!"

"You cant"

"Why, just tell me where is"

"..."

"Bellamy, tell me now"

"... I cant"

"Don't worry about what Clarke says, I'll tell her I just found her on my own. So please tell me where is she"

"I really cant, I'm sorry"

"Give me one good reason why?"

"Ah, because I don't know where she is"

"What the hell does that mean!"

Bellamy was getting no where with this. He just didn't know how to tell her. He knew how upset Abby would be, and how pissed she would be with him, and he just wasn't ready for all of that. But, their conversation was starting to get some attention, after all Abby was getting quite loud and he knew quite are few people were curious as to where Clarke was. So reluctantly Bellamy told her

"It means that I don't know where she is because she didn't tell me. Abby listen when we came back from the mountain Clarke decided not to join us."

"What does that mean"

"Clarke said that she couldn't return with us. That she would bear it all so we wouldn't have to. I asked her where she would go and she didn't know. That was the last I saw of her."

Abby just stared at him, a blank look on her face. Then he saw a flash in her eyes as she gave him a hard slap across the face.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE?"

They were gathering a big audience at this point

"I couldn't stop her"

"You could have done something, she could die out there. I need to find her."

Abby starts to walk away and Bellamy grabs her.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I have to go, it's my daughter"

"It's dangerous"

"That didn't stop Clarke now did it. Now LET ME GO!"

"What's going on here?" Kane shouts bringing Abby and Bellamy out of their fight.

"Abby's trying to leave camp" Bellamy answers before Abby can.

"I need to go Kane, Clarke is out there. I need to find her." Abby says

"Clarke, out where? Just tell me from the start what's going on?"

So Bellamy proceeds to tell Kane what he just told Abby. Kane was surprised. He knows Clarke hasn't been seen in a while but he wasn't expecting this.

"Bellamy is right Abby, it's to dangerous right now we can't just go running off"

" Well I'm not just going to stand around and do nothing," shouts Abby

"No, I wouldn't expect you to, we will think of something"

"We need to go talk with the commander" Octavia says, as she is met with wide eyes. She was done with just standing by listening to this fight. She was still pissed at Clarke but that didn't mean she wanted her to wander to her death.

"Are you crazy?" Raven intervenes. All she wanted was to get some fresh air after being cooped up in the infirmary for the past few days. Raven never guessed that everyone would go crazy while she was in there.

"I know Raven. It may not be the smartest move and seeing the commander is the last thing I want, but one of the main reasons it's so dangerous out there is because we don't know where we stand with the Trikru." states Octavia

"She's right" Kane says. "I know she left us to fight alone, but that doesn't mean the commander has a reason to harm us. We can't just keep waiting around to see if they will attack us. We can only hide behind our walls for so long."

"Okay, that makes sense, but I think only you and I should go" Bellamy says to Kane. He knows the others won't like it but he doesn't think Lincoln is allowed back. He's sure Octavia will get into a fight, and Abby will just get mad and start yelling. None of that would work. They didn't know where they stood with the grounders and he didn't want to bring anyone that would set them off. Kane agreed with him, but Abby wasn't happy. She went on about how it's her daughter and she needed to go, but some how Kane was able to convince her that it would be better for her to stay and that she could go look for Clarke once they knew they wouldn't be killed by the Trikru. Naturally Octavia wasn't happy either, and went on about how they would need protection in case they weren't welcomed. Bellamy just told her straight up that he didn't want to bring her because he didn't want her to punch out the commander when they went to see her. With that Octavia just stormed off with Lincoln in tow while mumbling something under her breath that sounded a lot like "Don't come crying to me if you get killed." Bellamy just smirked and told Kane he would meet him in a few hours so they can leave. Kane just nodded and left with Abby, he still needed to calm her down some more and make sure she wouldn't follow them.

A few hours later, Bellamy met Kane at the front gate. It was no surprise to Bellamy when he saw who else was with Kane. He knew they all let it go too easy. There was Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Wick, Monty, Harper, and even Monroe.

"Is there a party?" greeted Bellamy. Octavia just walked up to her brother and said "Don't worry Kane already gave us a speech. I promise I wont attack anyone, and one of us will enter the Trikru camp. We will wait for you to have your meeting and once its deemed safe for us we will go search for Clarke."

"Alright sounds good. Lets head out then" Bellamy said with a smile. He knew Clarke wouldn't be happy with them looking for her but maybe with everyone out to find her she would see this is where she belonged. Her home was with them at Camp Jaha.

Somehow they made it to TonDC without running into anyone. Though Bellamy was sure they had to know they were coming. There was no way that not one grounder would see them. So, either the alliance still stood, or they were walking into one giant trap. Well here's hoping to a warm welcome. As they came in view of the gate, Kane directed the others to stay as he and Bellamy walked up to the gate. As they neared the gate both guards removed their swords and pointed straight at them. Not quite the welcome they were looking for but at least they didn't kill them. "We wish to see your commander" Kane said firmly.

"And of what reason" said a familiar voice. Just past the gates Indra came into view.

"We just wish to talk and see where our people stand with yours."

"And I should just trust you? I will not let you see the commander so easily."

"May I remind you it is not us who betrayed the alliance. We only wish for peace and want to be able to walk the lands with no fear of being killed by one of your warriors" with this Indra's face darkened.

"My warriors don't just go around killing people."

"Yes, this I know. We just want to make sure there will be no orders to have us killed. Please we only wish for a peaceful talk with the commander. It's quite urgent, as it involves Clarke, so if we could see the commander as soon as possible"

Indra just stood there for a while contemplating what to do. Then with out a word she turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this
> 
> also i will be drawing some pics to go with the story. see deviantart soultterror101 for pics.
> 
> chapter one has one pic


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smoke, what smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means someone is talking in present time. Just how I roll

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 3

Indra returned several minutes later and waved to the guards to let the two enter as she said, " The commander will see you now" With that, all three of them walked towards the commander's tent. Bellamy can feel everyone of the grounder's eyes on them and it was a little worrying. Hopefully, it all went well because if it didn't, I don't think they will make it out alive. When they reached the tent lexa called for them to enter. She was sitting on a throne as stoic and scary as ever. They just stood there until Lexa broke the silence. "You made it out alive. Glad to see you well"

"ya, no thanks to you" Kane gave Bellamy a look, but he didn't care he was pissed. How could she just sit there and act as if she did nothing.

"I did what was needed to save my people, as I'm sure Clarke did to save yours."

"Yes she did, and it broke her to do so"

"How did she set you free"

Bellamy wasn't sure if he should tell her, it wasn't her business, and why did she even care. Reluctantly he told her anyway, surely the commander wouldn't let it go.

"Clarke made it so the air from outside would come in and irradiated everyone. Everyone, the guilty and the innocent, died in the mountain. Only Cage and Emerson escaped, but Lincoln found and killed Cage himself."

"I see" that's all Lexa could say. Bellamy's anger was growing. He told her what Clarke did and all he could get was an I see.

"So if you beat the mountain and are here for peace, why is Clarke not with you?" It was killing her not being able to see Clarke. She told her people not to harm any Skaikru they may see. Lexa had reports that the mountain fell but no more information then that. She was happy to hear Clarke got her people out, but she could only imagine the guilt Clarke must be feeling right now. She knew how bad Clarke wanted to keep the innocent alive. When she heard a group of Skaikru were heading their way, she was hoping Clarke was with them. Lexa was to return to Polis with the new moon but stayed to see to her rescued warriors and in hopes of seeing Clarke again. Yet, here were the Skaikru and no Clarke.

Kane now answered her. "That's one of the reasons we wished to speak with you. All we ask for is a peace treaty. You don't attack us, and we don't attack you. We can both walk the lands and live peacefully with each other."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I do not wish to see more blood. Also, with the knowledge that only a handful of Skaikru warriors brought down the mountain, my people have some respect for the Skaikru now. But what does this have to do with Clarke?" Lexa understood why they came to ask for peace but she didn't understand what that had to do with Clarke not being with them.

"You see commander..." Kane went to speak but Bellamy cut him off "Clarke never returned from the mountain. She did what she had to at the mountain because you left her with no choice. She decided to bear all the pain and guilt herself, so she left us to go who knows where. We wish to search for her but we needed to make sure none of us would be killed along the way." Bellamy was growing tired of all this now. They were granted their peace now he just wanted to run off with the others and find Clarke.

Lexa's eyes grew wide at this news. How could she just leave like that. Alone. Even if she was safe from her people doesn't mean there wasn't any danger out there. This time she would make a different decision. This time she would allow her heart to sway her decision. "Indra, let it be known that we are at peace with the Skaikru and none of them are to come to any harm. Also prepare me my horses."

"Yes Heda, but why the horses."

"I shall go with the Skaikru to search for Clarke"

"I don't think so" Bellamy couldn't believe what he was hearing. The commander was basically the reason they were even in this mess in the first place and now she wanted to come look for Clarke. No way in hell that was happening.

"I understand your concerns and I know you probably don't trust me, but unlike your people mine know how to hunt and track in the woods. You will have little chance of finding her without our help."

"I don't care what your reasons are you are not coming with us"

"I agree with the sky boy. It's not safe"

"Don't question me Indra. I am going and no one can say other wise. Is that understood?"

"Yes Heda"

Bellamy is about to object again when Kane puts a hand on his shoulder and faces the commander to speak. "If you wish to come with us we will not stop you" Bellamy gives Kane a you got to kidding me look but he just ignores it to continue. "We have our own search party waiting for us outside the gates, so if you wish to come I would advise against horses so we can all walk together. Also I ask you only bring a few warriors so my people don't feel out numbered"

"Very well. Indra leave the horses and gather four of your best trackers for me" with a nod Indra leaves the tent. Lexa rises from her throne, puts on the rest of her armour and gathers her sword from the table. "Come" she says as she motions for Kane and Bellamy to follow her. Lexa can feel Bellamy's stare shooting daggers at her and is happy that Kane has a rational mind or else her going on the search would of took a lot more convincing and she didn't have time for such talk. She needed to find Clarke now. Kane and Bellamy headed out of the camp to tell their people of the new plan while Lexa went to see her warriors.

As Lexa walks to where Indra is, she sees one of her people run up to her. It takes some time but she realizes its one of the ones from the mountain. Echo. Most of the ones from the mountain were given the okay by the healers yesterday. While they still need lots of rest and time to heal, most of them were not in serious condition. With their new focus on the Skaikru, they spent less time draining her people. Lexa was happy her people were no longer being drained but she took no pleasure in knowing that it was Clarke's people who had to suffer in return. Once Echo caught up with Lexa she asked if she could join the search. Lexa questioned her reasons and her reply brought a small smile to her lips. "I have been caged up for far to long Heda, and it is because of the Skaikru that I am able to walk freely again. So I wish to use this freedom to help them to find the one they lost, just as they helped me when I was lost to you." Lexa just nodded her head in agreement seeing no reason to take this desire from her warrior. Once Lexa and her warriors were set they left the camp to meet up with the Skaikru.

"Took you long enough" Lexa turned towards the voice and saw Octavia. She could feel the hate dripping off of her, but luckily Lincoln was there to hold her back. Otherwise she is sure she would have been greeted with more than just words. "I am here now. Let's head out." Octavia walked up to Lexa, she wasn't done talking yet. "Just so you know I don't trust you and I don't have any problems killing you if you try anything funny" upon hearing Octavia's threat, Lexa's warriors gripped their swords and walked up to Octavia, but Lexa just held up her hand and shook her head no. Of course the threat of Lexa's warriors did not stop Octavia from talking, but her next words are spoken with only concern "I don't care why you want to come. All I know is that Clarke needs to come home safe and sound and your hunters are our best chance of finding her. So please Heda, help us bring Clarke home" "Of course, that is all I wish for. My warriors and I are only here to help in whatever way we can."

Bellamy walked up to his sister, grabbed her arm and nodded to her. It was going to be okay. Lexa motioned to her warriors to start their search, and they went off in a few different directions. Echo walked up from behind the commander and was a little surprised to see who Lexa was talking to moments before. She didn't think she would be able to see the one that saved her so soon. Echo was happy to see him alive, so she walked over and greeted him. "Glad to see you survived the mountain Bellamy"

Bellamy's head shot up. He couldn't believe it. "Echo" She just nodded at him with a smile upon her lips. "Glad to see you well, but why are you here. Shouldn't you be resting?" Octavia just stood there and gave Bellamy an arched eyebrow wondering who his little Trikru friend was, and he just gave her that I'll tell you later look. Echo opened her mouth to answer when someone shouting from another warrior got their attention.

"Heda, Heda, smoke coming from the mountain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and clarke keeps feeling

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 4

How long... how long has she been walking? Minutes, hours, days, she doesn't even know anymore. No matter how quiet the world becomes around her, she cant manage to silence her mind. Clarke left so she could bear it all, yet she doesn't quite know how to do that. Yes, her recent time at mount weather helped ease some of the pain in her heart, but it didn't give her the answers she was looking for. Clarke believes that one day she will return home, but she doesn't know how long it will take and what she needs to do in order to face them all again. In thinking this, Clarke finds her mind drifting to Lexa. Lexa... how does she do it? How can she stand in front of all her people knowing all of the lives that she sacrificed just to get to where she is? How can she stand so strong and still make all the right decisions? Really who was Clarke fooling, she knew exactly what Lexa did in order to lead her people. Lexa just did what she was best at and put on her mask, hiding away any emotions. Clarke knew in donning her own mask that the pain would lessen and make living easier. No, she didn't want that. She didn't want to hide from her emotions, she couldn't. To lead with only her head and completely ignore her heart would only turn herself into someone Clarke did not want to become. It may be the hard road, and even foolish at times, but even in the face of an enemy she wants to save as many as possible. No! Clarke would never be like Lexa. She would never betray those closest to her just to save her own. Yes, in the end Clarke made the decision to kill them all, but it wasn't the same. Similar, but not the same.

Clarke thought she was starting to understand Lexa,that she was able to see right through that mask of hers. But Clarke was wrong, she didn't understand anything at all. Clarke did understand why Lexa made that decision, especially after what she did to the mountain, but she didn't understand how she could make that decision. Clarke realized she understood what happened with her head, but she couldn't come to understand it with her heart. And to Clarke her heart was more important then her head. Spending time with Lexa made Clarke think that they were so alike, but she knows now while they were similar, Clarke understood nothing about Lexa.

Lexa once told Clarke that she lost someone important to her just like Clarke, but that wasn't true was it? Lexa was truly in love and happy, and due to her position as commander, her love was kidnapped, tortured, and killed. The pain of having someone you loved so much being ripped away from you, and having no power to stop it. Clarke could never understand this. Yes, there was Finn, and yes she loved him, but there was barely any time for that love to grow. She accepted Finn, then pushed him away after finding he had a girlfriend, then when she met him after her escape he had become a different person completely. While she did everything in her power to save him, he turned himself in for his crimes, and in doing so Clarke once again saw the one she only started to love. So she did the only thing she could think of and killed him herself making it painless, and thereby allowing Finn to have some closure. So yeah her and Lexa both lost someone they loved, but Clarke understood none of Lexa's pain.

Clarke thought she understood the pain and struggles of being a leader, that she understood Lexa's pain and struggles, but how could she? Lexa was born into this world of war and pain. Fighting everyday just to survive and meet tomorrow, only to have to do it all over again. Clarke was born in a world with no real wars and could live everyday peaceful and as one of the more privileged children. Yes, eventually Clarke had to live in solitude for her crimes but its nothing compared to Lexa's. For while, Lexa was always surrounded by her people, she was still all alone. Standing at the top does not grant the privilege of company. Lexa started to train as a warrior as soon as she started to walk. Taught how to hunt, fight, and kill. No time to play and have fun, to be surrounded by friends and family. Nothing like Clarke, who always had someone by her side to make her smile. Yes Clarke's carefree days were taken from her when she chose her people over herself. She was sent to earth, given a moment of freedom again, only to become a leader just trying to survive the best she can. Clarke was young and scared and never asked for any of this, but either did Lexa. No, Lexa was chosen by the commander's spirit, called to lead her people, hundreds of them, young and old, at such a young age. Lexa took on this task and did more then just help her people survive, she gained her peoples' respect, used her wisdom from beyond her years to unite the 12 clans all to gain some kind of peace for her people. All Clarke had to do was keep 100 people out of trouble and she couldn't even manage that.

Even the alliance she sacrificed so much for ended in nothing more then a betrayal. No wonder Clarke didn't truly understand Lexa, after all she thought they were the same. Now that Clarke is looking at Lexa differently she realizes maybe she does understand her, even if it's just a little bit. Lexa made the decision of a leader, Clarke realizes this, after all she made her choice. Even Dante made the choice, he may have helped them at one point, wanting nothing more then peace, but when the time came for his people or Clarke's, he stood by his people and watched as Clarke's people fell. So yes, in the end they were all leaders, leaders that chose to protect their people over the lives of others, they were different people. While none of them were innocent in there actions, some actions were more cruel and selfish then the others, and that's what made them different. Clarke wasn't the monster, neither was Lexa, not even Dante was. No Cage was the monster, for what he did was for more then just surviving, it was for nothing more then a selfish desire.

Yes Clarke's mind was truly loud and all these thoughts running through her head made her tired, but they were helping. Maybe "one day" wouldn't be to far in the future. Yes, she still had a lot to work trough before she could face everyone again, but the hate she felt towards her self wasn't as strong as it once was. Clarke also realized that she doesn't hate Lexa for what she did. She just couldn't bring herself to hate her. Clarke is so angry at Lexa for what she did and her heart just can't accept it, but she doesn't hate her. She truly wishes that she can come to trust the commander one day, to be able to be near her without being in pain, but that day is still far away. Clarke's not worried though, for Lexa is the commander and will always be around for when she is ready to meet her again. But that day is in the future and Clarke thinks that she can quiet her mind just enough to allow her some rest. So for now, in the present, she will stop, rest, and keep living to see tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows there is danger in the woods

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 5

Another day and another night, Clarke can barely tell the days apart anymore. The days are long, there's a chill in the air now, and the fatigue is starting to take over. You are stopping to camp more often but it's not helping. All you have to eat is some berries, and every once and a while you get lucky and catch a rabbit, but it's hard. You only have your gun with you and you don't want to waste the bullets. This is also the reason you find it hard to sleep at night, so tired yet can't sleep because your mind stays alert to every sound you hear. Finally, you are starting to regret leaving the camp. "Maybe I should head back?" you mumble to yourself. You know you can't head back that easily. You're not sure what it is, but you feel like something is calling you, so you keep on walking. Only this time you find yourself heading deeper and deeper into the forest. You're not sure why, and it's a little scary because you don't know the forest like the Trikru, but it feels right. Slowly you walk deeper into the woods keeping your eyes open for anyone, or anything. You take in the woods around you thinking how beautiful it truly is, but the smile that played along you face starts to turn into a frown as you start to remember how many times you had to fight and run for the sake of your life in the woods.

You're brought out of your thoughts by a sound. You look around and see something rustling in the bushes. You reach for your gun, and hope it's something you can kill and eat, but as you get closer you realize that is not the case. You notice these two red orbs staring at you and slowly the animal emerges from the bushes. You take a good look at the animal, you know it from your books it's a wolf. Fear starts to run through you and you take note of how it differed from your books. Its fur looks almost razor sharp rather then soft, it has three tails, more teeth then mouth, and those eyes. No hint of another colour then pure blood red. You start to back up slowly just staring at the animal, until a growl makes you turn around. As you do, you're met with several other glowing red orbs. Panic sets in and you turn and run with everything you have as you have done so many times before. It's no use, there's no way your two legs can out run their four, and every time you look back they only get closer and closer. Finally they catch up to you and the one on your left attacks. You try to reach for your gun but he has you on the ground. You struggle with the animal and try to kick it off but it's no use he brings his powerful paw down and scratches you. "Ahh!" you scream in pain. As it goes for another attack you grab a rock and hit it over the head giving you enough time to escape it's grasp, but in your haste you didn't notice the small cliff you were nearing.

You fall. It's not a long fall but a painful one. You're sure you twisted your ankle when you fell and you hit a few rocks on the way down. As you look up to see where you fell from you notice all the wolves gathering at the top. "Great" you say out loud. You're sure this is the end. Everything you have gone through, and you die at the hands of some mutant wolves. You look up at the sky now and think maybe my spirit can finally be free. Lexa flashes through your mind and you hear your own words "I need your spirit to stay where it is" being directed at yourself. You look ahead of you now and are startled by the creature in front of you. "Beautiful" you say out loud. Your not sure why but there's something about this wolf that's different. Besides the obvious fact that its fur is as white as snow, and its eyes, while being the same blood red, just seem so inviting. It's almost as if you can sense the creature's spirit. Lexa's face flashes through your mind again, and a smile graces your lips and you just stare into the wolf's eyes. You're done running, there's nowhere to go now, so you just accept whatever is going to happen. Yet, you don't feel the fear or panic you did moments ago. No, as you said before, there's just something about this wolf that's different, and as you stair into its eyes you feel a calmness come over you. You can feel the others closing in on you slowly, but you don't care. You just think to yourself it's okay. The beautiful creature just stares back at you, not breaking its stare nor attacking.

You felt like it was looking right through you, as if it was looking for something in you. You didn't know why though, after all you weren't anything special.

"Enough" you heard a voice bellow from a cliff above. You finally broke your stair with the creature in front of you to see who this voice was coming from. The voice came from an older man. He looked Trikru, but for some reason you don't think he was part of their clan. His clothes were similar, he has some tattoos upon is body, a small beard with two braids one the end of it, and long black hair with several braids in it. But the way he presented himself and the almost peaceful look upon his face made you think that he was not part of the Trikru, at least he hasn't been for a long time. You noticed another creature coming up beside him, and the words "just what I need, another wolf" went running through your head. This one gave off the same presence as the one that stood before you, only instead of white, its fur was as black as night. It was stunning how well the red eyes and black fur complemented each other. Slowly the man descended from the cliff and Clarke noticed a change in the atmosphere with his presence. You looked around and noticed that all the wolves have calmed and backed off, even the one before you moved to the side as the man came toward you. As the man reached you he bent down and asked, "What's your name child?"

You weren't sure if you should tell him, but replied anyways, "It's Clarke"

"AH" the man said "No wonder Niami is interested in you. It's not everyday you get to meet the princess that fell from the sky and conquered a mountain."

"You know who I am?" you start to feel the panic set in once again, not sure what this man has planned for you.

"Don't worry child. The mountain was an enemy to all, once it fell it didn't take long for the word to spread. It would take a travel of many upon many moons to find someone who does not know of your legend."

"...Okay, and who is Niami?" you say, not to sure of what to think about your new reputation.

The man chuckled at your question, and you raised your eyebrow in question.

"Nimai is that beautiful white wolf that stood before you. But that's enough talk for now, lets get you healed up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of a new journy

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 6

Bizarre. That's the only word Clarke can think of at the moment. Here she is walking, or rather limping, with the help of this strange man as he leads her to god knows where with a pack of wolves following them. Just bizarre. The man just did a quick dress of Clarke's wounds and said he would give her proper medical care when they reach his home. Clarke had no option in the matter so she just went with it, but they have been walking for a while and the awkward silence was killing her.

"So... what's your name?" Clarke asks not really sure what else to say.

The man just smiles at her and says, "My name is Damian, and this here" he said pointing to the black wolf "is Cole."

"Do all the wolves have names?" wondered Clarke

Damian let out a chuckle and said "No, only the Alphas. They have the spirit of a leader and guide with in them. Which makes them special, so they are named."

Clarke went to open her mouth to ask more questions, but Damian raised his hand and said "Enough questions for now. My home is just over there. We will bandage your wounds, feed your hunger, and rest your eyes. Then once you are fully rested we shall talk."

Clarke just nodded and looked towards the direction Damian motioned to. Though all Clarke could see was a large tree with a hill curving around it. It almost looked as if the hill was hugging the tree. Wondering where this home could be Clarke noticed that she was being directed straight toward the tree, and when she got closer you could see a hole at the base of the tree. At first Clarke was confused she didn't understand why they were heading towards the tree, but then it hit her. They were with a pack of wolves, and obviously they respected this man, so why wouldn't they be heading towards their home. A den. Clarke was walking straight into the wolves' den. Yep, her first thought was right, bizarre.

"Seems like you figured out where I live" Damian said without looking at her.

As they reached they tree they stopped and let the other wolves file into thier home, then Damian stepped in front of Clarke and helped her down into the den. When she was safely on the ground she looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. Their den was huge. They were standing in a big clearing that lead to several different tunnels, which Clarke was sure led to even more tunnels. At this size Clarke was sure there home covered most of the forest ground within a hundred miles of here. No wonder Clarke never noticed the wolves before. They probably had other entrances so they move around better undetected. Damian led Clarke through the tunnel on the far right, which led to another clearing with more tunnels like Clarke guessed. Only difference is that one entrance had a curtain across it. They walked towards it and stepped inside.

"Welcome to my home" Damian said with a smile.

He led Clarke to his couch, and started going around the room looking for supplies. In the mean time Clarke looked around the place. It was fairly fit with all the basics. Couch, table, shelves, and other personal belongings. There was another entrance with a curtain across it, which Clarke could only assume was the bedroom. The only thing Clarke didn't notice was a bathroom. Great, she thought to herself, another home with no bathroom. While Clarke didn't enjoy a lot of time on the arc, or even Mt. Weather for that matter, she will always miss the bathrooms.

"Lets get you cleaned up shall we" Damian said, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts. Damian went to work. He starts on her arm cleaning away the blood and dirt, and adding some stitches to the deeper gashes. Once he's done cleaning it up, he adds some kind of salve. It had a sweet smell to it and was more runny then she's use to. It went straight into the wounds and it stung a bit, but it left a nice cooling sensation on the wounds. "what kind of salve is that?" curiosity getting the better of Clarke

"Gilvera" Damian said without looking up, moving on to Clarke's ankle. "Your foot is slightly twisted, but it will be fine in a few days" Clarke just nodded and let him continue his treatment. He cleaned up the rest of her cuts and bruises and then showed Clarke to the bedroom and gave her a drink. "Rest well Clarke" Damion said as he left Clarke to rest. Clarke downed her drink, lied back, and within minutes she was greeted by the land of dreams.

Clarke slept for what felt like days, feeling more rested and safe then she had felt in a long time. Today, there was no need to run, no need to fight, no need to just survive. She decided that she has been in bed long enough, so she got up and started to look around the den. Damion was nowhere to be found so Clarke ventured outside the den. Much to Clarke's surprise there was no one around, not even a single wolf was in sight, so once again Clarke started walking. Clarke laughed at herself it seem like walking is all she could do these days. At least this time she could walk with some sort of peace. A lot still weighed heavy on her mind and her feelings were still all over the place, but for some reason, today, being here felt different. But naturally that feeling was short lived as Clarke sensed someone watching her, sending her whole body on edge.

"I know your there, come out and face me!" Clarke yelled. She didn't care anymore she was just so tired of being scared. Clarke heard rustling behind her and spun around so fast that it left her dizzy. She wasn't fully healed after all. Once Clarke got her bearings she looked up and a smile graced her face at the sight. It was Niami with her beautiful soft fur glistening in the sun and her eyes blazing. The stare Niami was giving her was so intense that it sent shivers down Clarke's spine, but she understood that there was nothing to fear. It was almost as if she could see into Niami's soul and understand what the wolf was thinking. After a while Clarke stood up, turned around and called back to Niami

" I'm going to resume my walk. You're more then welcome to come with me, but I rather you walk beside me and not behind me hiding in the bushes." Clarke walked off and it didn't take long for Niami to join her at her side. They walked side by side in silence for a while, but then Niami started to take the lead and show Clarke around the forest. The most exciting part about coming down to earth was being able to see nature again, but she never really got the chance to enjoy it. But now, with Niami at her side, she was able to enjoy and see the true beauty of the world that surrounded her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. please read and review  
> thanks to my friends that helped me edit this
> 
> if you want to know what Damian looks like checkout my deviant art page. soulterror101
> 
> http://soulterror101.deviantart.com/art/Damian-584633636?ga_submit_new=10%253A1452906419


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is a lost soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of information in this chapter. hope you still enjoy it

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 7

After hours of just wondering and exploring the woods with Nimai, they started to head back to the den. Along the way Damion came up behind them "So you two were able to bond after all." Clarke turned towards Damion and just glared at him, she didn't notice him so his voice startled her. Damion just continued with a giant smile upon his face " It seems you two do share the same spirit." A look of confusion came upon Clarke's face as she looked down at Niami. "I don't think I will ever come to understand you grounders and your belief in all this spirit stuff." Clarke said as she waved her hand in the air. Damion just laughed and said, "Well I guess its time I teach you. How does a little chat over dinner sound?" Clarke just nodded in agreement, after all it's been a while since the last time she ate, and so she followed Damion as they all walked back to prepare some food.

Clarke and Damion, as well as all the wolves ate dinner together. Niami was at Clarke's side, while Cole was at Damion's. The food was delicious and Clarke quite enjoyed it, but it was also a bit nerve racking to be surrounded by so many wolves. By the end of dinner she got use to her company. As if sensing that she was now at ease, Damion started to explain the story behind him and the wolves.

"It is said that when a lost soul is born, an Alpha is born into the wolf pack. As you can see with Niami and Cole they are different from the Omega wolves. But it's not just in looks, but also in soul. Their soul is more dominant and more fierce then the others, and it leads them to form a personality. The reason for this is because they share the soul of a human, and the human they share it with has lost a part of their soul. Hence, the name of human counterparts, the ones that share their souls, to be the lost souls. Then when the lost soul and Alpha meet there's an instant bond because two halves have become whole again. Just like you, Clarke, and Niami, as well as me and Cole. Once an Alpha meets their lost soul they are forever loyal to them and follow them to the ends of the earth. Once the new lost soul is found, it is the job of the current lost soul to teach them about our ways.

My master's name was Zedd and his Alpha was name Fenrir. Zedd was a great warrior from the ice nation. He was ruthless in his fights and was always looking for the next battle. His goal was to find a true opponent, one that could give him a real challenge. But for him it was not easy he defeated every warrior he came against and decided to go searching the world for his true challenge. With this he became a true lost soul, and eventually met Fenrir, the strongest and fiercest Alpha to exist. Together they became each other's greatest challengers. They had countless fights but one was never able to beat the other, so they became whole because now they could battle each other to the end of their time and still have a challenge in one another fulfilling their desires for a true fight.

As for me, I was born into the Trikru. I was very wise and learned all our knowledge with ease. I was never the best warrior but I did learn all the ways of the warrior, as well as all other skills and knowledge known to our people. My parents were proud and saw me as fit to be a leader. Of course our leaders are only chosen by spirit. I didn't care either way as long as I could gain new knowledge. So my parents decided to leave the village so I can gain the knowledge of the world and become, in their eyes, one of the greatest leaders ever created. Of course, as you know, not all villages take kindly to strangers. After about half a year of travels we met one such village and my parents died at the hands of one of their people. I escaped into the woods and become a true lost soul. After a few months, I found Cole, and I knew right away he was my destiny. I mastered everything Zedd had to teach me and now I go on my own adventures and gather even more knowledge from the world. Now the same goes for you.

The day you left your people you became a true lost soul and now you have Niami. But in my eyes you are truly different from all of those who came before you. I believe you can master all that I have to teach you and become a true protector of this world. All Zedd said about his master was that he was undisciplined and liked to cause trouble. Zedd was all about the fight, where is I am all about gaining more knowledge. We all learned what we were taught to aid ourselves in our desires, but I can see it in you Clarke You can use all your about to learn to truly protect all you care for and more. From what I heard about you and from what I can see just by being with you, that you aren't afraid of your feelings or of taking the hard road to protect as many as possible. You have a wild spirit, Clarke, and have a gift that allows you to capture the beauty of this world, and you wish for nothing more then peace, so you can enjoy what the world has to offer. But more then that, your soul calls to protect everyone and everything around you.

You don't consider yourself a leader, healer, or a warrior yet if you're called to lead you will step up without hesitation. If you're called to heal then you will do everything in your power to save that person. If you called to fight and defend then you will fight with all your power and even kill to keep those you care for safe, no matter how much it hurts you to do so. It is true you have the qualities that make a great leader, someone people look up to, pour their hearts and dreams into. Someone people will die for, but you do not wish for this, I know. You would never ask anyone to die for you; instead you'd rather protect them. If you master everything I have to teach you then you will have the power and the ability to save and protect those you couldn't before. And with Niami by our side there wont be anything you can't do. She's truly a lot like you, young, wild and amazed at the world. Always running through the woods, watching the sunsets, and staring up at the stars. But even as a child she took it upon herself to protect her pack.

A group of hunters wander far into our parts and came upon a injured wolf. Niami took it upon herself to protect him, but she was just a child no match for the hunters. She was hurt badly but stood strong. Luckily, Cole arrived with the pack in time to save her, but the injured wolf was too far-gone. Niami was quiet for months after that. Eventually, she got her spirit back, but the fact that she failed to protect one of her own hurt her. I believe no matter what comes you two will be able to understand each other through it all. Have faith Clarke, while the past never truly leaves us, with time we can move on and become stronger."

Clarke looks up at Damion, taking in all he has just told her. Damion just stares at her until he sees her face soften in acceptance. Suddenly, Clarke stands and says, "Okay, lets begin".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are not always what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post. my computer crashed. so today you guys will get two updates. enjoy

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 8

The very next morning Clarke started her training. The first thing Damion started teaching her was how to run with the wolves. All she had to do was run at the front of the pack. The pack would run for about a half an hour a few times a day, sometimes more. At first Clarke thought it would be easy, after all she has done a lot of running after coming to the ground, but she soon learned that this was absolutely impossible to do. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't even keep up with the pack after the first five minutes. No mater how many times she would ask Damion for advice all he would say is "you will come to understand" whatever that meant. He told her there was a fighting style he would teach her but not until she mastered the running. It was driving her crazy; it's been a month and no progress. At least when she wasn't training for her running Damion would teach her all about herbs and plants and how to mix them together for different purposes. There were three main mixes she was to learn but she was to learn that last. Which means there was nothing she could do if she didn't learn how to run with the wolves. During her last run she was so focused on running faster that she didn't see the tree root and fell flat on her face, leaving her to go storming back to camp.

"This is bullshit!" she yelled at Damion "All I have managed to do is run a little faster for a little longer, and sometimes not fall on my face." Damion just sighed and looked up at Clarke "I'm sorry that this is frustrating for you but this is something learned through understanding and there no meaning if I just tell you the answer." he knew Clarke would not like his answer but it's all he could give her. "Fine, whatever" Clarke said as she walked away. She was done with this so she decided to take a walk to clear her head. It didn't take long for Clarke to notice Nimai was following her. "What did I say about walking behind me" Niami walked up to Clarke and just looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

The fact that Nimai cared so much brought a smile to Clarke's face. "No need to worry, I'm just frustrated right now. I'm not giving up" This made Nimai's ears perk up and she walked ahead of Clarke and lead her to a stream. Seeing the river made Clarke happy she ran over to it, threw off her boots and let her feet soak in the water. It felt so relaxing and Clarke was at peace, until she felt water hitting her. She looked around and saw Niami with a twinkle in her eye and one paw in the water. "what are you ..." Clarke was cut off before could finish by more water hitting her. She couldn't believe it, Niami was splashing her. Of course Clarke wasn't going to sit around and take it, so she splashed her back.

This caused a water fight of sorts until Nimai started jumping at her causing Clarke to get up and run. They were running around, hiding behind trees trying to creep up on each other. Naturally, Niami got the better of Clarke and they started running through the forest. The crunching of twigs and laughter could be heard in the air. Eventually Niami caught up to Clarke and they ran side by side. Clarke was having so much fun, she didn't realize just running around carefree like this would be so much fun. She could feel every breath she took and she could hear her heart beating in her chest, but she didn't care. She could feel Niami by her side and she could feel everything around her, so she just ran, and ran, until there was nothing left in her. By the time they stopped running they were already back at the den, which Clarke was grateful for, she could really use some food now.

"I though you couldn't run with the wolves" Damion's voice called out. "What?" Clarke responded. "Well you were running, with a wolf. Were you not." Clarke didn't know how to answer, after all he was right wasn't he. She was running with Niami. She looked at Damion and he just had a knowing smile on his face. "Do you think I can skip the run tonight. I think I would like to watch them this time."

"Sure Clarke, that wont be a problem"

So that night Clarke climbed up on to a tree that let her see most of the wolves' route. All the wolves gathered together, and she saw Nimai look her way, until Cole called for the run to start and she darted off. Clarke was always watching from the back so she never realized how they ran together. While Cole and Niami were at the front of the pack they weren't ahead of it. They ran together with everyone. She noticed a group of trees up ahead and wondered if they would change their path. They didn't of course they ran straight ahead of them and when they came upon the trees they all choose there own paths, no hesitation, never once stopping from moving forward. It amazed Clarke how easy they charged forward without worry. They might all be on their own paths now but they still run as one and know their paths will meet up again. Once the bush cleared, they all joined up together at once as if they never were apart. Clarke finally understands what Damion was talking about. Clarke was so focused on catching up and getting ahead she never stopped to enjoy the run and let the spirit of the other wolves carry her along. Now Clarke truly was ready to accept and learn everything Damion and the wolves had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to learn

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 9

It still took Clarke a few days to fully run with the pack, but by the end of the week she was running with Niami charging straight ahead and just absorbing the world around her. The night after her first successful run Damion asked Clarke a question. "Your running as fast as you can straight ahead and wall lands right in front of you. What do you do Clarke?" Clarke took a moment before answering. "You keep running. If you try and stop to take a sharp turn you will only fall and hit the wall. But if you keep running and really see the wall then your path will be clear. If it's short enough you go over it, if it's too tall then you use the wall to help you run along it. But you keep running forward."

"You know you caught on much faster then me. I used my head too much and that blinded me" Damion said with a smile on his face. "What you just learned was how to free run. A Free run involves seeing one's environment in a new way, and imagining the potentialities for navigating it by movement around, across, through, over and under its features. Free running is an art form and a state of mind, rather than a set of actions. It's about overcoming and adapting to mental and emotional obstacles as well as physical barriers. It teaches us to move using natural movements and to touch the world and interact with it. It's about truly learning the physical art and being able to master the movements. It gives you the ability to overcome your fears and pains and reapply this to life as you must be able to control your mind in order to master the art of free running."

"So you were actually teaching me something, and here I though you just enjoyed my suffering" Clarke said with a laugh.

"No that's just an added bonus" Damion's laughter matched Clarke's. "We aren't as naturally fast or as stealthy as wolves but by learning the ways of free running we can become as graceful and free as a wolf. This will aid when hunting, scouting, and sneaking up on another. While you wont become as good as the Trikru in tree climbing, you will be able to navigate through the lower parts of the trees. Also, the understanding of this style will help you in learning our fighting style."

Damion went on to explain the fighting style, which he called Hollow Body. Clarke was a little worried at first when he explained it as fighting drunk, but he was right about the running so Clarke was going to trust him. He explained that the postures are driven by weight and the momentum of the whole body, staggering around, creating sudden power from awkward positions, and fluidity in the movements and transitions from one pose to another. Hollow body style seems peculiar and off-balance, but it is actually in balance. Its intangible, heavy sloshing power is gained through training the body to be soft and agile. Hollow body techniques are highly acrobatic and require a great degree of balance and coordination.

Ducking, swaying, and falling with great momentum are used to fight. This power must be from softness and heaviness. Even the most unusual parts of the body are actively used to attack and defend. The main hand gesture imitates holding a small cup of wine. This semi-closed hand uses back of the hand, fingers, palms, wrists, forearms, and other parts to attack or defend, grab or throw, lock or release, and so on. Fists are rarely used. This style tricks opponents into unpredictable situations of attack and defence. Aerial and ground dodges and falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. Clarke was a little worried if she could master this style, but Damion assured her that with practice, discipline, and understanding, she would become a master as great as any.

Clarke worked on her free running techniques for a few more weeks before moving on to the hollow body style. It was a slow start. Damion gave her lots of balance training and got her use to the swaying motions. Once Clarke could stay on her feet while moving around like a drunken idiot, she moved on to the different types of techniques used. After about a month of nonstop training Clarke was holding her own against Damion. So Damion informed her it was time for her final lesson. He went on to explain that out there in the real world you need more then just your hands and feet to survive. You need to use weapons. Thanks to hollow body you can attack and injure you opponent without killing them. But this wasn't always enough.

Her main weapons were to be a bone knife, quills, and three vials. The first vial contains the power to heal. Its contained the same salve used on Clarke when Damion first treated her. It's made from the leaves and oils of a Vera plant and Gilead bud oils. Therefore, the name is Gilvera. The second vial contains the power to put one to sleep. It's made from a Passiflora plant and is called sweet sleep. It can be given directly to someone for healing purposes. Also the quills are coated in it for battle purposes, after all not every opponent needs to suffer death. The last vial contains the power of death. It is made from a Hemlock plant and is called Devil's water. The bone knife soaks up the liquid better then a regular knife. Just one slice from the soaked bone knife and death will spread.

Clarke wasn't too happy about the last vial but she understood its use. It would make hunting easy and will prove very effective in times of war. Damion also recommend carrying around a regular knife for any other cutting needs. For a few more weeks Clarke trained. It only took a few days to learn how to make the three mixtures. It helped having the previous training. The rest of the time she learned how to use her weapons and incorporate them into her fighting style. When her training was done, Clarke was able to run wild, hunt with great skill and stealth, and hold her own in a fight. While her past is still with her, she feels more at peace with herself and she knows the future will be different. With her new skills and Nimai at her side Clarke felt as if she was ready to face anything.

Damion was also able to sense this. "Your training is done and you seem ready now Clarke"

"So it would seem. I still have some uncertainties, but I know I'll be okay".

"It will be. You have mastered everything I have taught you and you have the ability to become a great protector." A smile slipped onto Damion's face as he went on, "I'm sure even the commander stands no chance against you now"

Clarke looked up shocked. "What does the commander have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing, and everything. You may have made peace with your self, but you still need to make peace with those around you. Like the commander"

"Your a smart ass, you know that right." Clarke knew he was right and she would need to gain closure with the commander. "But I think my people come first. I'm not sure I'm ready to meet them but I would like to check up on them"

"Well if you do not wish to be seen, then you wont be. You have the ability to protect even from a distance."

"Ya, thanks to you. You truly helped me and I don't know how to repay you?"

"No thanks needed Clarke, just take care of the pack. You are the new head of the pack, and now I can go on a long journey."

Clarke stood up and gave Damion a hug. "Well I guess we both have a big day ahead of us."

Clarke headed off to bed ready to face whatever comes her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all good things come to an end. but every end has a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would just like to tank every one so much for your continued support. Im so happy to see that so many people are enjoying my story. I hope that I can live up to it all and keep making enjoyable chapters.
> 
> Once again thanks so much. please keep reading and reviewing :) cheers.
> 
> also sorry for the delay. im still without my computer. looks like im going to need to buy a new one. ill update when i can.

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 10

Clarke woke the next morning with her body and mind fully at peace. It's been a long time since she has felt this way. Sure, she was a little scared for what lies ahead, but she was ready for it. Clarke noticed a pretty big satchel beside her bed. She looked inside and smiled to herself. There was some empty vials, some bandages and a few other medical tools in it. There was also a notebook bound in leather and some charcoal. It's been so long since Clarke had a chance to draw and was glad to have these items once again. Maybe now she could show the true beauty of the ground in her work once again. There was also a cloak near the satchel, so she grabbed it and headed outside to thank Damion. She was surprised when she got out there, for Damion was standing waiting with the whole pack behind him. He just smiled at Clarke and motioned of her to come and sit. As she sat she thanked him for the gifts.

He just smiled as he started to speak. "You're more than welcome Clarke. I hope you put it to good use, and as for the cloak it will be useful for your journey. The inside is lined with the fur of the wolves too old to live. Now they shall always be with you to protect you and guide you. Here, this will also be helpful" he handed her a belt with pockets and loops. "It will aid in holding all your weapons during travel."

"Thank you for everything! I really mean it." Clarke said as she gave Damion a hug.

"There's just one more thing. Something that will truly make you one with our wolf family. A mark. One above your heart to symbolize your wolf spirit and one to symbolize you. All lost souls share the same mark for our wolf spirit but the other is made only for you. Zedd's had the mark of power. Mine of knowledge and wisdom. But yours Clarke, It's harder to decide. There's so much to you, and your soul has many different traits. But I believe the one to suit you the most is your creativity and imagination. Without that you wouldn't be able to see the world as you do. Now this is a permanent marking so it will take about a hour and will hurt for a few days, but with it you will truly belong. So Clarke do you accept your new family?"

Clarke stared down at her new markings and smiled. The one above her heart resembled a wolf paw print with with the palm being a flame. The one upon her arm resembles the sun, with the sun's rays only on the top half. She finally found her place on the ground. She dressed up in her new gear gave one final hug to Damion and whispered in his ear "May we meet again" then turned and headed off on her new journey with Niami at her side.

After about three hours of walking Clarke could finally see camp Jaha in the distance. A shiver ran through her, but she shook it off. She was ready. Clarke climbed up into the trees and found a spot that allowed her to look over the camp without being seen. As she looked upon the camp she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were alive and well. Clarke wasn't sure what to expect, it's been several months since she left after all. She saw a few of the 100 and many others but couldn't spot her friends. She heard something from behind her and turned around to see a few of her friends carrying some small game.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need more then rabbits and the rare deer to keep living." Octavia said with a sigh.

"I know but its the best we can do. We are not trained in tracking and hunting. We just need to make do with what we have." Bellamy said as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a small smile. Clarke watched on as the group headed back into camp. She was glad to see that they were out hunting without worry. It could only mean that they were on good terms with the Trikru. One less thing Clarke had to worry about, she wasn't quite ready to deal with the Trikru yet, or at least not Lexa. Octavia was right though, if that's all they were bringing in for food they wouldn't last. Clarke's not quite sure how they lasted this long. Luckily, she could help, wolves were great hunters after all, and if they could scare bigger animals towards the hunting party then she wouldn't have to worry about them starving to death.

She decided to watch over them for a while, see how they moved on, learn their routine, and help where she can. In time she would show herself, but not yet, not until she's sure they can move towards a better future together. Clarke watched them for a few more hours then headed back to the den. It was all hers now, and using one of the many tunnels she was only a few hours by foot from the camp. Clarke knew that she could always return to the den, but one day she wanted to find her own place that she can call home.

Clarke awoke early the next morning. She wanted to make it back to the camp before they started their day. So Clarke packed up her things and headed to the camp, all the while looking for any animal she could scare their way. She noticed some fresh tracks and heading in their direction. Noticing that she was in the area of TonDC, Clarke kept alert. She didn't want to have a run in with any Trikru. After a while Clarke decided it was better to head back, rather then keep following the tracks. As she turned to head back she heard it. The roar of a large animal and the cries of a warrior. Without a second thought Clarke ran in the direction of the noise, her only concern being the safety of the warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this
> 
> also i will be drawing some pics to go with the story. see deviantart soultterror101 for pics.
> 
> chapter ten has four pics of the markings


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> run Clarke run

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 11

Clarke ran as fast as she could, which due to her training was pretty damn fast. She knew the sound of that roar, she would never forget it. It was a pauna. Clarke just prayed that the ones who encountered it were some of the better warriors or else they didn't stand a chance. Finally, she could see it and jumped up into the trees for a surprise attack. But it was Clarke that was surprised. Just as Clarke got within attacking distance she saw the pauna knock a warrior back and she hit a tree. It was Lexa, and the pauna was heading straight for her! Clarke pulled out her bone knife and jumped down from the tree, cutting across the pauna's stretched out arm. He pulled back his arm and let out a roar. Clarke ran across to his other arm giving it a long slash. Once he pulled up his other arm, Clarke ran across his side and jumped onto his back. He tried to reach for Clarke but Niami was attacking him from the front giving Clarke time to climb towards his head. She steadied herself and pulled out her other knife and stabbed him on both sides of the neck. The pauna roared in pain and dropped slightly to the ground. Slowly Clarke removed her knife from one side and pulled out her devil's water and poured some of it onto the open wound. It would take more then a few cuts from her bone knife to kill an animal of this size. Slowly the pauna took the last of its breath as he fell completely to the ground. As he went down Clarke jumped from his head and landed on the ground in front of Lexa. Clarke put her weapons away and ran to Lexa.

"Lexa, Lexa... are you okay?" Clarke said as she pulled her hood back. Lexa's eyes widened and she reached out a hand to the blonde. "Clarke" her name barely a whisper upon Lexa's lips. "Your alive"

"So it would seem" Clarke took a quick look over Lexa. There were many small cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad. There was chance of a concussion and it would seem some broken ribs. Not good. "But you wont be if we don't get you some help." Clarke looked around and noticed the other warriors. There were five of them, they all looked knocked out but Clarke was sure a few of them were dead. She pulled out some bandages from her bag, removed Lexa's armour and wrapped up her torso. It would have to do for now. " Lexa can you stand? We need to get back to you camp." Lexa nodded her head and asked "What about my warriors?" Clarke got up and checked over them. She wrapped up some of the larger cuts, but the rest would have to wait till later. There was noting she could do in the middle of the woods. Clarke went back to Lexa and told her, "We will have to leave them here for now". When we get back to camp we will send the others for them" Lexa started to slowly stand up. "It's not safe to leave them alone" Clarke bent down to Niami and looked to Lexa " I will have my friends protect them" Lexa raised an eyebrow towards her in question. "Its a long story Lexa. First we need to heal you then we can talk", Clarke whispered something to Niami and she ran off into the forest. Clarke went to help Lexa up and they started their way to camp. After a while Niami caught up to them and nodded to Clarke. Her wolf friends were now standing guard over the fallen warriors, so that no harm would come to them.

It took longer then Clarke would of liked to get back to TonDC, but with Lexa's injuries it was to be expected. As they reached the gate the guard started shouting something in Trigedasleng, and pointed their weapons towards them. Clarke didn't have time for this "Lets us in, your commander is injured and needs medical!" Lexa shouted to her guards "Chil yo daun! (stand down)" They gave each other a look and let Clarke and Lexa pass. Clarke looked around camp and was happy to see it was almost back to its former glory. She noticed Lexa's tent and headed straight towards it yelling back at the guards "Go get Indra and Neko!" Clarke entered the tent, laid Lexa down on her bed, and went to work. She starts to remove the rest of Lexa's upper armour and clothes. She pulls out her Gilvera and starts treating the wounds, taking special care around the broken ribs. The Gilvera won't heal the bones but it will reduce the pain and swelling. It didn't take long for Indra and Neko to join her in the tent.

"Heda!" Indra yelled as she entered. Her eyes widened once she saw Clarke and she pulled her sword on her. "What have you done sky girl?" Clarke just let out a sigh and pushed the sword out of her face " I have done nothing Indra, she was attacked by a pauna. I saved her and brought her back here to be healed."

"Lies, how could a mere sky girl take down a pauna?"

"This mere sky girl is a lot stronger then she looks and you should know that by now Indra. Listen I don't have time for this. There are still five warriors waiting for help back where they were attacked. Two of them are dead, the others greatly injured. I have my friends guarding them. Niami will bring you to them." Clarke motioned to Niami, and Indra just stepped back in surprise bringing her sword towards the wolf. Niami just growled back in defence. Clarke stepped over toward Indra and grabbed her sword. "She will not hurt you. Not unless I command it. It is her friends that are guarding your warriors. She will bring you to them. The pauna's body lies there if you wish to take it" Indra put her sword away and headed toward the two flaps of the tent. "Don't think this is over sky girl, I still do not trust you, but my warriors' lives are more important right now. Neko make sure no harm comes to Heda" with that Indra left the tent and Niami followed behind her. Clarke then turned her attention to Neko. "So shall we heal your Heda?" Neko nodded his head and went to work beside Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun with friends

THE PROTECTOR

Chapter 12

By the time Clarke was done looking over Lexa, Indra was back with the fallen warriors. She gave Lexa some sweet sleep then went to look over the other warriors. Once she was done, she informed Indra that Lexa would probably sleep through the next few days, and she would return to check up on her once she awoke. Indra made it known that her return wasn't necessary but she wouldn't stop her from coming back. Clarke just nodded to her and made her way out of camp. Clarke headed towards camp Jaha, she still had some time before dark so it was a perfect time to observe and rest a bit. For the next few days she watched over her people sending animals their way when the hunting party went out. It was fun to watch their excitement when they would bring home a big hunt. Clarke knew Lexa would be awake by now but she didn't feel like talking to her just yet, but of course she should have known better. The next day, on they way to camp Jaha, she heard some voices and much to her surprise it was Lexa and Indra. Honestly, even with a banged up head and broken ribs, Lexa just can't stay in bed.

Clarke jumped down from the tree she was in and called over "You really are a bad patient, you know that." At the sound of Clarke's voice Lexa turned around. Lexa just stared at Clarke, no words were coming from her mouth, but in that moment there were so many emotions flashing through Lexa's eyes that Clarke could barely hold her gaze. "It's your fault" Indra said as she narrowed her eyes at Clarke. Clarke just raised her eyebrow in question. "Nou mou Indra. (Leave us)"

"But Heda…" Indra tried to protest, but Lexa just shot her a look. Indra bowed her head "Sha Heda" and took her leave. Lexa then returned her attention to Clarke.

"Lexa, what are you doing here?"

"You were gone when I awoke so I came to find you."

"I told Indra I would come back to check on you in a few days."

"It has been more then a few days Clarke."

"I know but I wanted you to rest a bit longer before we talked"

"I have rested long enough. Thanks to you it seems"

"Yeah well...just follow me, we will talk along the way."

Without another word Lexa follow Clarke. Along the way Clarke explained a bit about what had happened to her. She didn't go into all the details, just that she was safe and now she was better, and stronger. Clarke asked Lexa what she was doing wandering in the forest when she was attacked. Only to be met with a guilty feeling when she learned that Lexa was out looking for her, and that the main reason Lexa kept a truce with her people was so that they could look for her without fear of being attacked. How funny, even when Clarke's not there they still kept peace for her. As long as her people were safe she would take it.

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when Lexa spoke.

"Why are we going to camp Jaha? Did you return home to them?"

Clarke just shook her head "No, I'm just looking over them for now"

"Why, do you not wish to return home to them?"

"I don't know. I miss them dearly and wish to talk to them again, but I don't know if I see this place as my true home anymore."

"And where would your true home lie?"

"I don't know Lexa" Clarke said with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Lexa said nothing more and just followed Clarke up a tree. It caused her a lot of pain, but the commander does not back away from pain.

"You really are skilled at this now" Lexa noted as Clarke moved with such ease

"Yeah, well I have lots of new skills now. How are you, ribs okay?" a knowing smile gracing Clarke's lips. Lexa just gave Clarke a look "Hurts."

After about an hour Clarke noticed the hunting party heading out and motioned to Nimai to round up some animals. "Your wolf is well trained" Lexa said as Nimai ran off into the forest. "Not really, just loyal. We have an understanding of each other. We share the same spirit"

"Either way you have found a great companion. I happy for you Clarke."

"Thank you Lexa."

After another hour or so they watched as the hunting party came back full of smiles and cheers. The only one that didn't seem to be happy was Octavia. When they neared the gate, Octavia pulled Lincoln aside and motioned for the others to go in without them. Once they were alone Octavia started to wander the woods.

"Where are we going Octavia?"

"Don't you think its weird Lincoln?"

"What is?"

"The hunts. I think we only ever caught one or two deer before, and now four days in a row we either brought home some kind of deer or boar"

"That's true, maybe there's better tasting berries around here."

Octavia just turned around and gave Lincoln an are you serious look "Yeah I'm sure that's it" with a sigh she returned to her search while glancing into the trees. Lexa turned to Clarke "Seems like Octavia is taking notice of you. Her spirit is truly that of the Trikru" Clarke just smiled at Lexa, enjoying the excitement of being chased. Over the next few weeks Lexa would come and find Clarke and they would watch over camp Jaha all the while teasing Octavia as she would look for them. It was driving Octavia crazy. She's positive now that there's someone out there watching over them, and she's sure their enjoying it.

"Octavia don't you think its time you quit looking for this mystery person and just be happy we are now well fed?"

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I cant. I have been thinking about all the possible people it could be and only one name came to mind. I wasn't sure before, but now I know. No one else would tease me like this"

"Tease you. When?"

"Every day. There are noises and whispers. And acorns. She throws acorns at me"

Octavia was getting seriously annoyed at all of this, and Lincoln was no help. Somehow she managed to tease Octavia without him noticing. Octavia was done playing. She looked up to the trees and yelled as loud as she could "SHOW YOUR SELF. I KNOW IT'S YOU CLARKE. CLAKRE!"

Lexa looked over to Clarke with an amused look on her face "It would seem she knows"

"So it would" Clarke just smiled back at Lexa and jumped down from the tree.

"There's no need to shout Octavia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is a little pissed, but they talk through it

Clarke just stood there with a huge smirk on her face, and Octavia looked extremely pissed. Lexa slowly started to climb down the tree, which much to her displeasure was still a very painful endeavor. Lexa has had many injuries throughout her life including some broken ribs, but normally she's not chasing around a certain blond. So many things have happened and Lexa did what she needed to do for her people, but with them now safe she could do what she needed to do for herself, and that meant being by Clarke's side. Lexa couldn't understand why Clarke didn't seem to hate her. She saved her life, healed her, than allowed her to keep her company these last few weeks. Clarke spoke very little about what had happened during these past moons, and never mentioned what happened between themselves, but it seemed there was hope for a future by Clarke's side. Hope is more then Lexa could have asked for so she wont push Clarke to talk about the past.

Once on the ground, Lexa turned to where the others were only to be met with quite the scene. A smile spread across Lexa's lips at the sight. Clarke had this almost evil grin upon her face looking at Octavia who was now on the ground, her sword just a few feet beside her, with a look of shock. Niami was growling at Octavia while standing between the two. Lincoln was standing off to the side with a dumbfounded look on his face. In all the years she has known Lincoln, never once has she seen her strong warrior with such a look. Lexa walked over to Clarke and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Octavia just charged at me with her sword and Nimai didn't like that"

"Why would she do such a thing?"

Lexa noticed Octavia eyes go wide and watched the anger return to her face.

"Well, we didn't part under the best of terms, and..."

Clarke stopped mid sentence and turned away, pain flashing through her eyes.

"Yeah and who's fault do you think that is?" Octavia got up and walked toward Clarke only to have Niami cut her off again.

"And what the hell is with this creature?"

Octavia gestured toward Nimai while shooting a glare at Clarke

"It's okay Niami, leave her be"

Niami hesitated and gave Clarke a look, but returned to her side once Clarke waved her off.

Now that there was no wolf in her way Octavia stormed over to Clarke

"What the hell is the commander doing with you, have you completely lost your mind?"

Octavia said as she pointed at Lexa. At this, Lincoln came over and put his hands on Octavia's shoulders, while saying her name in a warning tone. He may be living with Skaikru now but he still considered Lexa his Heda.

"Its a long story Octavia so can we please just talk?"

Octavia took a step back and just stared at Clarke, she looked so different yet the same, and the pain in her eyes, it made Octavia's heart sink. While she hated what Clarke had done to Ton DC, she came to understand it. She was hard on Clarke but she looked up to Clarke, and it was almost as if the Clarke she knew was disappearing. Octavia never wanted Clarke to leave; she never wanted Clarke to feel that kind of pain, she just wanted Clarke to be the great leader she knew she could be. Octavia held Clarke's gaze and her anger just slipped away. Within seconds, Octavia had her arms wrapped around Clarke in a loving hug.

"A talk would be nice"

Clarke stood in shock for a few seconds before returning the hug, while Lexa and Lincoln just smiled at the two. After a few minutes, Octavia let Clarke go giving her a smile as she headed over to pick up her sword. She sheathed her sword and turned back to Clarke

"So lets talk!"

"Right, well then follow me"

Clarke said while heading off in the opposite direction of camp Jaha towards a river. Once at the river, they all made themselves comfortable as Clarke started her story. Unlike with Lexa, Clarke decided to start from the beginning. She talked about why she left, how she met Niami, how Damion trained her, and how she found Lexa. It was a lot to take in so they all just sat in silence for a while. Octavia had way too many questions running through her head so she was the first to speak.

"Okay well that's one hell of a story and we will definitely talk more about that, but first things first. Why the hell were you taunting me for past few weeks?"

Clarke smiled, happy that things seemed to be okay

"Well it didn't start off that way. I was trying to help you guys, then you got all suspicious and it got a little to fun"

"Right, well glad you had fun at my expense. Remind me to hit you for that later"

"Sure thing" Both girls let out a laugh at this.

Octavia looked over at Lexa then back at Clarke

"So I get that you saved her and all, but why is she with you now?"

"I'm just good company I guess"

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground

"First she was upset I didn't check up on her. Then she wanted to know where I was all this time. Then she just stuck around, every once and a while asking me to stay with her in Ton DC so I don't wander off again"

"Why with the commander, why not with us? If you have been around why didn't you come home?"

Clarke gave a weak smile and looked to the sky,

"Because it no longer feels like home."

Clarke looked back at Octavia and saw the sadness in her eyes

"I do want to see everyone again, which is why I even came back in the first place. But I can't stay and if I went in there now, they wouldn't let me leave. For now the woods are my home, and I'm good with that"

This time it was Lexa that spoke "I told you before it's not safe to be alone out here."

"And I have told you, I can take care of myself and I'm not alone. I have Nimai"

"No, she right Clarke, it's not safe"

Clarke's eyes widened in shock, did Octavia just agree with Lexa? Sensing Clarke's confusion, Octavia continued, "While the mountain may have fallen, and we have a truce with the Trikru, the clans no longer have a common enemy and some no longer want to have peace within the coalition"

Clarke looked to Lexa for confirmation and she just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not wish to worry you. I am the leader of the coalition therefore it is my problem alone"

"Then why are you out here everyday with me. And if involves my people then it is my problem"

Clarke gave Lexa a pointed look, and Lexa just sighed

"I'm with you because I didn't want to walk away, not again"

Clarke didn't know how to answer. She was getting angry at the memory, yet there was still a happiness inside her at her words. Lexa continued before Clarke could say anything

"I did plan on telling you once you came back with me, but I wanted you to come back on your own terms, not because of your people" Clarke gave Lexa a smile. The way Lexa's words affected her scared Clarke a bit. She knew it would be hard to trust Lexa again, especially in times of war, yet she… she couldn't fight the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She knew Lexa cared, which made the pain so much worse, and yet the part that scared her so much was that she knew she cared for Lexa just as much.

Lexa's heart melted at the smile Clarke was giving her. That smile was her hope and she promised herself that she would do anything to see that smile. While she didn't want to look away from Clarke she had a question of her own to ask. So Lexa turned to Octavia

" While I'm happy you no longer wish Clarke harm and want her safe, may I ask how do you know of this information? I have told very few within the Trikru and no one in the Skaikru should have this knowledge"

Octavia turned to Lincoln with a look and he just nodded at her. Octavia turned back to Lexa.

"Echo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good old chat and a new decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support
> 
> this quick update is all for Sailor Sayuri. thank you for your support and amazing reviews.
> 
> not much happens in this chapter but i hope you still enjoy
> 
> cheers

Echo, who the hell is that? Clarke thought to herself. Well, whoever she was, it didn't look like Lexa was happy with her.

"It would seem I let Echo have too much freedom. She should know better then to reveal such information, especially to those who have no concern in the matter"

Octavia just rolled her eyes at Lexa as she spoke.

"I hate to tell you, commander " Octavia said drawing out the last word

"But it does concern us. The Ice Queen wants control over us just as much as she does over you"

"For her to have this information she must be in contact with the ice nation. She could be a threat, who has she told of this?"

"Rest assured commander, she is of no threat. She did hear of it from ice nation generals, but only told Bellamy and only as a warning."

Now Clarke was even more confused. Why would someone from the ice nation be talking to Bellamy? Sensing Clarke's confusion, Octavia filled her in.

"Echo is one of the prisoners from the mountain. Apparently, Bellamy met her in the mountain. She has chosen to say in Ton DC and often comes to our camp to help look for you"

"Ah, okay but I still don't get why would she be helping us and looking for me?"

Octavia just gave Clarke a face, saying do I need to spell it out for you. So Lexa piped in

"It would seem she cares for the sky boy"

"What?" was all Clarke could get out, with a shocked expression across her face. Octavia just gave a laugh and continued the story.

"So long story short. He was in a cage next to her. She spit in his face" Octavia let out another laugh as she said it " He took her spot to be bleed. She helped him kill a guard. He promised to come back. He went back and set her free. She promised to help him fight, but never got the chance because they were all set free. So she asked to join our first search for you because she owed him that promise. Then she just kept coming back. End of story. So yeah I'm not sure what they are exactly."

Clarke just stared at Octavia with a blank expression. After a few minutes, a huge smile crossed Clarke's face as she let out some laughter "Well that's one way to meet someone" it didn't take long for Octavia to join her in laughter. Lexa was growing tired of all this and had better things to do so she interrupted the laughing girls.

"I'm glad you're enjoy this new development, but I need to return to Ton DC and wish to know if you would take me up on that offer now?" Clarke stopped laughing with the seriousness of Lexa's tone.

"You know I'm still going to come out here everyday. You can't stop me"

" I know that and I do not wish to stop you Clarke. I just wish for you to stop wandering the woods. Alone"

"Meaning what, guards?"

"Possibly"

Clarke was tired of fighting Lexa on this and knew she would never stop. But that doesn't mean things couldn't go her way. Clarke got up and pulled Octavia to the side and had a word with her, and a few minutes of rushed whispers and glances at Lexa. They came back over and Clarke sent a sly smile Lexa's way, to which she just raised an eyebrow in question.

"I will return to Ton DC with you under one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"Octavia and Lincoln are to be my appointed guards"

Lexa thought for a moment and looked over the others. And simply nodded in agreement. As long as Clarke was safe Lexa didn't care.

It's been a few weeks since returning to Ton DC and nothing has really changed. Clarke still goes out everyday to watch over camp Jaha. Only now, instead of Lexa following her around, it was Octavia and Lincoln. While they were accepted into camp under Lexa's order, Clarke can feel the uneasiness amongst the people. She can feel their stares. Some look in awe, while others in fear, and a small few in resentment. She hated all the looks, it reminded her of the past, and the reason she left Camp Jaha to begin with. But Clarke did nothing. She accepted it all. While Clarke was able to move on from the past and forgive herself, she has yet to face the reality of her actions. Only this time, she planned on staying and bearing it all so maybe she could truly move forward.

Lexa wasn't making it any easier either. Lexa was busy with the continued rebuilding of Ton DC and having meetings on how to handle the newfound peace while keeping the collation together. She was also to have a short trip to Polis in the following week. Yet, every morning she would greet Clarke and walk her to breakfast as they ate in silence. Every time Lexa had a moment in between her tasks her eyes would search for Clarke. Whenever they found her, she would just stare until Clarke would look away, unable to bare her gaze any longer. Every night Lexa would come and find Clarke and ask her about her day. They would talk and stay in each others company until the camp went quite and the fires started to burn out. When they would part for the night, Lexa would brush her hand down Clarke's arm and whisper a good night in her ear. And every night after they would part, Clarke would go to sleep with Lexa on her mind.

Lexa was melting Clarke's heart and she knew it. But it was no good, Lexa wasn't the problem, she was never the problem. It was the commander she couldn't trust. While Clarke understands Lexa's actions, it doesn't mean the pain went away. No matter what, Lexa betrayed her, and Clarke knows that if it came down to her people or Clarke, Lexa will always choose her people. It was her duty after all. And unlike Clarke, Lexa can't run away from it. No, unlike Clarke Lexa wouldn't run away from it. Clarke knows Lexa has hope within her. Hope that one day Clarke will forgive her, and who knows, maybe one day she will. But for now, she can't forgive and she can't talk to Lexa about any of it. If she does, then she will be admitting to herself and to Lexa that she had, no, has feelings for Lexa. And if she goes down that road, then Clarke doesn't know if she would have the strength to turn away from Lexa. All Clarke knows is that she's not ready, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I like Echo, so she gets to be a good guy in my story
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this with a sad heart. I'm so lost right now and dont know what else to do. 03x07 you brought me so much happiness before you broke me.

Lexa was becoming worried, everyday was the same. Clarke would wake and leave, only to return late at night. Lexa was very busy and had many things to attend to but she missed her days being at Clarke's side, so when Clarke would wake, Lexa would greet her, eat, and watch as she leaves, only to wait all day for her to return so she could be at her side once more. Lexa made every effort to make herself known in Clarke's life, and while the blond never turned away, she never embraced her either, making Lexa go out of her mind in ways to show Clarke that she will stand by her side. She also knew being here around her people wasn't easy for Clarke especially with all the different looks she was getting from them. Awe, fear, anger. She may be commander but she can't control others' feelings, and that fact that she was leaving for Polis in a few days only increased her worry. Maybe it was time for a talk.

"Good morning Clarke"

"Morning Lexa"

"Do you think we could talk?"

"What do you think we are doing now?"

"Clarke" Lexa said with a warning tone. This was not going to be easy.

"Lexa" Clarke said with a smirk

"I am to be leaving for Polis in a few days..."

"I know"

"Yes. I just want you to be careful Clarke. Maybe not leave the camp so much, for I wont be here to watch over you"

Clarke just shot a glare at Lexa "I don't need protection or permission especially not from you"

" I know, but..."

"No I don't think you do know" Clarke said raising her voice. She was getting angry. Now she wants to watch over me. HA.

"Clarke"

"No, I'm heading out early. Lets go Niami" Clarke said turning to leave. Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke's arm, trying to stop her, only to have it yanked out of her hands.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to care when its convenient for you!" Clarke was yelling now, not caring about crowd that was now gathering. Clarke watched as pain flashed through Lexa's eyes as she nodded her head.

She should have known Clarke was still angry over the mountain. It would seem Clarke accepted her presence but wasn't ready to accept her. Lexa was about to walk away when she noticed one of her warriors approaching Clarke.

"How dare you talk to our Heda that way sky girl"

"Excuse me" This was not good. Lexa could see the anger pouring from both of them

"You heard me sky girl. You have caused nothing but pain and destruction sense falling from the sky. If you wish to leave so much maybe you shouldn't return"

"Em Pleni!" Lexa has had enough. How dare he talk to her like that?

"No Lexa, its fine. Let him speak"

"Ha. Such strong words from such a weak girl"

"Weak. Well if I'm so weak then why don't you make me leave?"

"Oh it would be my pleasure, but Heda forbade any harm to come to you"

"Don't worry she will not interfere" With this Clarke turned to Lexa "Will you?"

Lexa was at a loss, so she just nodded her head. Is this really about to happen. She watched as Clarke walked over to her and removed her cloak. It's the first time Lexa has seen her remove it. It wasn't the time, but Clarke was only wearing a thin tank, and Lexa couldn't help but to check her out. She was much more tanned, and toned then Lexa remembered. Lexa couldn't help but notice the tattoo upon her left breast as she bent over to put her cloak down. Lexa found herself wanting to run her hand over it, as a bit of jealousy entered her heart when she thought of the lucky one who placed that mark upon her. Clarke then removed her belts that held her weapons, and motioned for Niami to stay by Lexa and told her not to interfere. Clarke stretched her arms upward as she turned to face her opponent. It was then that Lexa noticed another tattoo upon Clarke's right arm. Lexa once again found herself dying to touch it and learn all about their meaning. Along with any other marking she has yet to discover.

Lexa warned them that this was nothing more then a sparring match, so while injury was okay no death shall occur.

"I don't know if I can guarantee that Heda, this branwada doesn't even bring a weapon"

"Don't worry your weapon is more then enough for me"

"You believe you can take my weapon from me. You really are a branwada sky girl"

"Daun ste plenti. It would not be wise to underestimate Clarke's strength; she will be fine without a weapon.

"You think I'm weak Heda"

"No. I know of your strength. But I also know of Clarke's. Enough talk. Begin!"

Honestly, she was worried. She knew of Clarke's strength, she has seen it many times herself, but this was a real fight. Injury was a guarantee and that worried her. Lexa watched as her warrior charged forward, dagger in hand, and Clarke easily dodged it. Attack, dodge, attack, dodge. This was going on for a while and her warrior was growing frustrated. He yelled fight back as he charged forward. Clarke dodged, grabbing his arm as she hit him on the back before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. He just glared up at her as she smirked back at him. When he got up he took stance not wanting to just rush forward. They circled each other for a while before Clarke attacked. He defended easily, but Clarke continued her attack, kicking him in the thigh then landing a punch in his face. They continued their little back and forth with each of them getting in their hits on both sides. Of what Lexa could see Clarke was just playing around only taking easy shots while her warrior was starting to wear down. This was becoming an annoyance and Lexa wished for it to stop.

"That is enough playing around, finish this foolish fight" Lexa's warrior just gave her a confused look as a smirk came upon Clarke's face

"As you wish commander, but way to ruin the fun"

Clarke stood back and waited for her opponent to rise. Once he was back in his stance she charged forward, dodging his attack, giving an elbow to his stomach. He grabbed at his stomach with one hand while swinging his dagger with the other. Clarke grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to drop his weapon. Still holding on to his wrist, Clarke moved to his back kicking the back of his knee causing him to fall to his knees. With one fluid motion, as he fell to the ground, Clarke went around his arm, grabbing the dagger from the ground, all the while twisting his arm backwards and bringing the dagger to his throat. He tried to break from her grasp, but Clarke only twisted his arm back more and drew the dagger closer drawing blood, causing him to hiss in pain. With one look at Lexa Clarke released the warrior, spun around and hit him on the back of his head with the hilt of the dagger knocking him out cold.

Lexa watched in awe as Clarke threw the dagger to the ground and turned to all those who have gathered, standing straight as she spoke with power and conviction.

"If there is anyone else that has a problem with me then please let me know and I shall show you the same fate. Yes I fell from the sky, and yes I took some love ones from you. But you attacked me and in turn I attacked you. Jus drein jus daun. Both our sides wished for peace so we formed an alliance, which still stands today. You believe me and my people to be weak and not worth an alliance. But don't forget what you saw here today. Don't forget I was the one who brought the mountain to its knees and it's my people that turned reapers back into men. We are much stronger together then we are apart, and while your commander and I don't always see eye to eye we are on the same side because both of us only wish for peace and happiness for our people. Its about time you forget the past and look towards our bright future as we stand strong together!"

Once Clarke's speech was done she gathered her things, met up with Octavia and Lincoln, and walk out of the camp, leaving everyone to think about her words. I looked to my people thinking of what to say, but I saw in their faces, no words were needed. They took Clarke's words to heart, so I turned and headed to my tent as a smile crept onto my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to polis and a gift for clarke

Lexa was tired and couldn't wait to be back at Ton DC. For the past two weeks she has been in Polis, and she was happy to see her capitol again. It's so different from the camps, filled with nothing but beauty and peace. But unfortunately she wasn't there for pleasure. No, instead she had to go to a meeting everyday and listen to the ramblings of the other clans, and naturally the Ice Queen had a problem with everything Lexa had to say. Lexa keeps praying that the Ice Queen will just give up and leave the coalition, but she knows the Ice Queen enjoys tormenting her too much for that. Lexa knows the Queen will love nothing more than to destroy the coalition and go back to times of war, but Lexa will never let that happen. She will do everything in her power to keep the coalition together and have peace for her people. For now, the coalition will hold but in a few moons time they will have another gathering just so they can all argue some more. But for now, Lexa could forget about it and go back home, to Clarke. Lexa truly missed Clarke these past few weeks, missed being the first and last person Clarke saw everyday.

It was early afternoon by the time Lexa reached Ton DC, and much to her surprise Clarke was at the camp when she returned. Even as many came to greet her and to welcome her back, she couldn't take her eyes off Clarke. She was talking to Nyko and had yet to notice her. Nyko noticed Lexa looking his way and gave a small bow in respect, which caused Clarke to look her way. Clarke just stared at her for a while before giving her a small smile and returning to her conversation with Nyko. Lexa wanted to have a talk with Clarke, but before she had a chance, she watched as Clarke left with Octavia and Lincoln. As Lexa watched Clarke leave camp, she noticed the others around the camp. It was a lot calmer now. No looks, no anger, nothing but smiles and head nods as she passed. It would seem a lot has changed in the few weeks Lexa was gone.

"Indra" Lexa called out

Indra immediately came over "Sha, Heda"

"How has Clarke been getting along lately?"

"Quite well actually" Indra said with a hint of pride

The first few days where the same, but one night a group of young ones started to talk to her. They invited her to train with them. They wished to be strong like her. From then, every morning, she would train learning some of our ways along with teaching some of hers. One day, one of the young ones got injured and Clarke healed her. After that she started working with Nyko, learning and teaching. She still leaves camp everyday, but it's only for a few hours rather then all day. It would seem she is starting to be accepted as one of our own" Indra then turned to Lexa, gave a bow of the head, and walked away. A smile played at Lexa's lips. One of their own, she liked the sound of that.

Later that afternoon when Clarke returned to camp, she was told that Lexa was waiting for her. Clarke wasn't sure what to expect, but headed to Lexa's tent with a smile. She wouldn't admit it but she missed Lexa and was happy that she had returned home safe and sound. Clarke froze in her place. Home. When did she start thinking of this place as home? Clarke started to wonder but just shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't ready to think about that. As Clarke entered the tent, she couldn't help but stop and stare at the sight before her. Lexa was standing over one of her tables. Her face was clean of paint, and instead of armor she was wearing a simple tank top and fitted black pants. The light from the candle upon the table made Lexa look as if she was glowing. She looked so young and beautiful. There was such a peaceful look across her face, one Clarke has never seen with Lexa before, one she found herself wanting to see more of.

Lexa felt Clarke staring at her and it made her smile. She was glad to know she could still affect Clarke in that way. Lexa turned her head to look at her and they locked eyes for some time before Clarke looked away

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to know how you were doing?"

"I'm good"

Clarke was looking around the room trying not to look at Lexa, who now stood before her.

"I hear you are getting along well with the others now"

"Well yeah, seems not everyone here hates me" Lexa frowned at this

"That's because you showed them who you really are, and you are a hard person to hate"

Clarke just laughed. Lexa walked up to Clarke and put a hand on her shoulder

"I only speak the truth"

Lexa let go of Clarke's shoulder and walked over to a box she had by the table. She picked it up and handed to Clarke, who just gave her a questioning look

"A gift?" Lexa walked over to her throne as she watched Clarke open her gift.

Clarke carefully opened the gift not sure what to expect. She removed the lid and pulled out a sketchpad. It was bound in soft leather and had her name engraved into it. It was beautiful. She looked to Lexa not sure what to say. Lexa just smiled and said "Open it" so Clarke did just that. On the inside of the front cover was a note that read:

Clarke of the sky people

She made broken look beautiful

And strong look invincible

She walked with the universe on her shoulders

And made it look like a pair of wings.

Clarke just stared as tears started to form in her eyes, now she really didn't know what to say. She turned to Lexa to say something but Lexa spoke first. "This is how I see you Clarke"

Clarke went to speak " Lexa I..."

But Lexa just held up a hand to silence her "There's more"

More, Clarke wasn't sure if she could handle more. She reached back into the box and pulled out something wrapped in deerskin. She pulled back the deerskin to revel a hunting knife. It has an up swept blade with a pronounced curve. The handle was bound in leather but the shape was the same as a revolver handle. Clarke wondered if it was that shape on purpose. But what caught Clarke's attention the most was the sapphire at the hilt of the knife. It had an ocean blue colour, similar to Clarke's eyes, but also had a six-rayed star shape pattern embedded within it. It was beautiful. While Clarke was still admiring the knife, Lexa spoke up.

"I had it hand crafted just for you. I thought it would make a nice addition to your new collection of weapons"

"Thank you Lexa. I really mean it. This is amazing. They're both so beautiful. It wasn't necessary."

"I know, but I wanted to. You may not believe me but you are important to me."

"I know" Clarke put her gifts back in the box and stood up "I know"

Lexa got up and walked towards Clarke. Clarke just stared at her and it took all of Lexa's self control not to reach out and kiss her. Lexa kept on walking until she had backed Clarke into the table. Clarke's eyes darted towards Lexa's lips and she reached out her hand to Clarke's cheek. As Lexa went to lean in, Clarke put her hands on her arms to stop her, as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Lexa, I... I just can't"

"I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"I know Lexa but it's too much too soon, and I don't know if it can ever be"

"I see" Lexa looked away as pain flooded her eyes. Lexa took a deep breath and looked back at Clarke.

"I want you to know that I do care Clarke, and even if there is no future for us I will never stop showing you I care"

"I know you care Lexa, but it's not enough. You betrayed me Lexa. You broke my trust and I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

"I know I hurt you Clarke, but I can't apologize for what I did. It was best for my people. But it killed me to leave you, and I will never put you through that again"

"You can't guarantee that Lexa. You will always be a leader to your people and they will always come first, even before your heart. It's not you I can't trust, it's the Heda."

Lexa took a step back. Clarke was right. She will always be Heda. Just look at how things were a few weeks ago. Even the command to keep the truce and accept Clarke into the camp put a strain on her position. But now they are accepting her in, so maybe one day. Lexa quickly looked back up and grabbed Clarke's arm as an idea went through her head.

"Become Trikru"

"What"

"If you become Trikru, become one of my people, then I can choose you every time because you will be one of us"

"Yeah, and how does that happen?"

"Continue what you are doing now. Learn from them, train with them, take on our ways and traditions. Make them believe in you so when they see you, they see one of their own. I will always show you and even my people that I care for you, but I need you to show them the same. I need you to fight for me"

Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes and saw emotion swimming in them. She knew Lexa meant every word she said. Clarke didn't know if it would work or if she could ever trust her again, but it was worth the try. This past week has been more enjoyable now that she was getting along with everyone. Clarke knew Lexa would always be there for her when she could, and even if nothing happened between them, it would strengthen the truce between their people. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand "I'll try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this
> 
> also i will be drawing some pics to go with the story. This chapter has one. see deviantart soultterror101 for pics.


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a betrayal is hard to get over

Days continued on and Clarke kept up her training and teachings with the Trikru but Lexa was still worried. So far nothing has really changed, Lexa had hoped that after their talk Clarke would try harder at embracing the Trikru way. She didn't want to push Clarke but at this rate it would take too long for their people to become one. Lexa was deep in her thoughts when an all to familiar laughter brought Lexa out of it, and before her mind came back to reality her body was already gravitating towards Clarke. As she neared Clarke, she heard Octavia say something about awesome fur balls. As soon as Clarke noticed Lexa's presence, her laughter stopped, which upset Lexa. She quite enjoyed hearing Clarke's laughter. Octavia turned her head following Clarke's gaze, and decided it was time to take her leave. She bid Clarke farewell then turned to Lexa and bowed her head before walking off with Lincoln.

"Seems like you enjoyed your day today. What had Octavia all excited?"

Clarke looked away from Lexa and seemed lost in thought.

"If you do not wish to tell me it is fine"

When Clarke didn't respond Lexa turned to walk away, but Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm.

"I took them to the wolf den and showed them Niami's family"

Lexa bent down and started to scratch Niami's ear before she responded.

"No wonder she was so excited. I myself have never seen a den. Wolves tend to be very protective and secretive of their home."

Clarke bent down and followed Lexa's actions. Niami was loving the attention. Blue met green.

"Would you like to visit as well?"

"I would love to Clarke"

"We have time before it gets dark. Are you free to go now"

"Yes, I have no other duties for today. Let me inform Indra and we shall be on our way"

With that, Lexa got up and walked off only to return a few minutes later.

It took the better part of an hour, but the were finally in view of the den. When Lexa was finally in view of the wolf pack she tensed up. Clarke noticed the change in her and motioned for her to stay as Clarke neared her furry friends. It was finally time to put her plan in motion. Clarke bent down to greet the others as she whispered something in Niami's ear.

A smile graced Lexa's face as she took in the sight before her. The sun may have been getting lower in the sky but it shone brightly through the trees, hitting Clarke's golden locks, making her shine brighter then any star in the sky. It took Lexa's breath away. Lexa walked slowly towards Clarke trying not to break the spell they were under, but unfortunately the bliss turned to dread. Lexa watched as Clarke turned to her, her smile being replaced by a pained expression, as she whistled and Niami let out a howl. Next thing Lexa knew she was surrounded by a very angry pack of wolves.

"Clarke what is this?" Lexa couldn't believe what was happening.

"This, Lexa" Clarke started as she waved her hand around "Is what we call pay back?"

"I ... I don't understand" Lexa said with urgency in her voice as she backed away from the wolf pack.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Lexa? That I would just come back and forgive you for every thing and just moved on."

"You said you understood"

"And I do Lexa, but that doesn't change the fact that you left me there to die. You betrayed ME Lexa!"

"I'm sorry I hurt Clarke. I never wanted for that to happen"

"I'm afraid sorry is not enough. You deserve to suffer just as much as I did"

Lexa was at a loss for words. How foolish she was for letting her hope blind her. Of course Clarke wouldn't forgive her. Lexa's hand tightened on the hilt of her sword as she looked for a way out. As Lexa looked back at Clarke, she noticed an evil grin spread across Clarke's features.

"You look worried there commander. Try all you want you will not find a way out of this one"

"Clarke you don't need to do this"

"Oh but I do, Commander" Clarke said as she let Lexa's title roll off of her tongue in disgust.

The wolf pack was inching closer as they backed Lexa into a tree. Her heart was beating furiously scrambling to accommodate her will to survive. Taking quick action, Lexa pulled her sword from its sheath and swung at the wolves closest to her before turning to climb the tree behind her. Unfortunately, four legs are faster then two and she was pulled down from the tree and thrown to the ground by two of the wolves.

"Come on Lexa you're going to need to do better then that" Clarke said as her grin grew wider. Clarke experienced a sick type of pleasure watching Lexa struggle for survival. She felt both guilt and pity but was unexpectedly overwhelmed by satisfaction.

Lexa pulled herself up and watched as Clarke walked closer to her. Clarke's eyes showed nothing but amusement, and it killed Lexa to know she was taking such pleasure from this. Looking around again Lexa realized she truly didn't have a way out. This was her doing anyways. She did this to Clarke. And if her death would give Clarke the closure she needed to become whole again, then she would give it to her. But if Lexa was going to die then she wanted it done at Clarke's hand. Clarke wasn't going to get away by hiding behind her pack.

As Clarke walked closer she could see the torment in Lexa's eyes. She was struggling, fighting for a way to survive. But there was none. Clarke had the great Commander in despair and she loved it. Just a little longer and Clarke would end this, but this adrenaline filled moment was just to precious to rush through. But of course, even in the face of death, the high and mighty Commander had her demands.

Lexa stood straight and let the fear leave her as she accepted her fate. As green met blue, Lexa saw the amusement in her eyes turn to confusion then what seemed to be worry. Lexa knew better, that was nothing more then hope. There was no more room for hope, just fate.

"I will not apologize for what I did Clarke, but I am sorry for hurting you. If you wish for my death then you shall have it. I only ask that it is done by your hand alone"

"How noble of you Commander" Clarke wasn't expecting Lexa to give up so easily, but at least now Lexa will understand the pain she put Clarke through. Clarke pulled the knife that Lexa gave to her, after all it was fitting right? Clarke walked through the sea of wolves up to Lexa and placed the knife up to Lexa's throat.

"Jus Drein Jus Daun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAH... **COUGH COUGH** ...
> 
> okay so i wrote this before 3x07. please dont kill me. i worked hard for this cliffhanger.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betrayal and forgiveness

Clarke held the knife so close to Lexa's throat that it almost drew blood as she whispered

"Jus Drein Jus Daun" in Lexa's ear. Then Clarke stepped back from Lexa with a smile plastered across her face. "Sorry, but I wont give you want you want" with that Clarke let out a loud Whistle and the wolf pack charged at Lexa.

Dread filled Lexa as the pack came at her, with no time to even fight back, she waited for death to claim her. Much to Lexa's surprise instead of being greeted but claws and teeth, she was greeted with slobber filled tongues and laughter. Once the shock of what just happened wore off Lexa jumped to her feet and pull her sword on Clarke, granting her a growl from Niami.

"Explain yourself Clarke!"

"Okay, okay. But put that away first" Clarke said as she gestured towards Lexa's sword. Lexa sheathed her sword and Clarke bent down to clam Nimai.

"I'm waiting Clarke" Clarke looked up to Lexa and let out a sigh, she had a lot of explaining to do. She got up and lead Lexa over to a fallen log so they could talk. Once they settled down Clarke looked to Lexa.

"So it was kind of a joke"

"I'm not laughing Clarke"

"Yeah I can see that. Okay so first thing's first. So a lot of the stuff I said to you I meant. And yes I did want you to feel some of the pain I felt, so I decided to scare you a bit. But I enjoyed it a lot more then I thought, and it helped me get over whatever resentment I had left."

"You tried to kill me Clarke, that is not a very funny joke"

"Yeah, but I didn't, I mean not really." Lexa just glared at Clarke "I mean it Lexa you were never in any real danger, I just wanted you to feel betrayed. Like what you did to me"

"Clarke…"

"I know, I know, stupid idea. But it was good for me. Listen Lexa" Clarke let out a breath and turned to face Lexa. She grabbed Lexa's hands and held them tightly in her own. "I forgive you, for everything. I understand what you did and now I can finally accept it. Just know that I was never planning on killing you. I didn't even have this idea at all until I noticed how nervous you were coming here..."

"I was not nervous" Lexa said firmly as she puffed out her chest. Lexa was the commander of 12 clans, commander of the biggest army of her time. Some pack of over grown wolves did not make her nervous. Clarke just gave her a knowing look as she saw right through Lexa's lie.

"Right. Anyways I want you to know you can trust me Lexa. I will remain by your side and do my best to be accepted by the Trikru. I know I said I would try before but I never really did anything different. This time I will. This time I have a plan. Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes. she knew she meant every word she just said. It brought a warmth to Lexa's heart. Seems she still had hope after all. Lexa turned away from Clarke and looked into the sky. It was getting late, but Lexa wanted to stay just a little longer.

"Okay Clarke, I believe you. And thank you, for forgiving me" Lexa turned to meet Clarke's eyes. "I do trust you Clarke" At this Clarke's eyes lit up and a smile tugged at Lexa's lips. "But do you mind if I get to know your new family a little better before we head back and you explain this plan of yours"

"Of course Lexa it would be my pleasure"

.. THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ... THE 100 ... CLEXA ..

"Are you sure this is wise Clarke?"

"Yes Lexa I'm sure. It's better this way" Lexa just nods and gives Clarke a knowing look.

"Look I will tell them in time but I want them to make this decision on their own. They need to see for themselves what life is really like here, with you. Only then will they start to trust you again."

"That may be, but they trust you and your judgment Clarke. They would follow you again if you would only allow yourself to lead."

Clarke turned to face Lexa, a pained look in her eyes. "I'm not so sure about that."

It hurt Lexa to see Clarke this way. Clarke may have been lost at times, but Lexa has never seen her doubt herself like this. How could Clarke not see just how great of a leader she truly is.

"If this is what you want Clarke, then we should do it right." Lexa said as a small smile pulled at her lips. Lexa walked around the tent grabbing a few things as she motioned for Clarke to sit on the bed. Clarke was had no idea what Lexa was doing but she did as she was asked and sat on the bed. She leaned back and admired the softness of the furs that lied beneath her. She felt a pull at her heart as she started to think about how long it has been since she has been able to enjoy the softness that Lexa's furs held. Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the bed shift beside her. Lexa sat facing Clarke with her back against the head of the bed. She brought with her a small bowl of water, a comb and some hair ties. Clarke looked at the items, then at Lexa as she raised her eyebrow in question.

"A green hood can only hide so much Clarke. I don't know if you have noticed, but around here golden hair and blue eyes is not a common thing."

Clarke just rolled her eyes "So what, your going to give me a ponytail."

Lexa knitted her brows "Why would I give you a pony's tail Clarke. I don't see how that would help and that wouldn't be fair to the animal."

Clarke burst into laughter "No Lexa, not a real tail. It's a hairstyle. Like this." Clarke said as she reached behind her head and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Lexa nodded in understanding "It's an odd name but I guess I can see the resemblance between the two. Though your head is much nicer then a pony's behind."

Clarke just stared at Lexa wide eyed. She couldn't believe it. Lexa just made a joke. Clarke couldn't believe it, the fact that Lexa was relaxing around her, and the smile playing at her lips made Clarke happy. Clarke returned her attention to Lexa and gave her a toothy grin " So what were you going to do?"

"Braids. If you are going to be one of us you need to start looking the part."

"And it's okay for me to have my own. I know they hold different meanings."

"They do, and it's fine Clarke. Now may I begin?" Clarke just nodded and Lexa motioned for Clarke to turn around. Clarke turned her back to Lexa and pushed herself back between Lexa's legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa time

Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke's hair as she was combing it. Clarke couldn't remember the last time someone did her hair for her, but it was nice and Lexa's fingers were amazing. Clarke started to relax and sink back into Lexa as she continued to run her fingers through Clarke's hair. After a few minutes Clarke couldn't contain her enjoyment and let out a soft moan. Lexa just let out a small chuckle and leaned into Clarke's ear. "Enjoying yourself Clarke."

At Lexa's words Clarke realized what she did and a blush started to rise from her neck all the way to the top of her ears. Clarke started to pull herself away from Lexa, but Lexa grabbed onto her shoulders and held her in place. "It's okay Clarke, I'm happy your enjoying yourself. Just relax." Lexa released her hold on Clarke and waited for her to relax back into her. After a while Lexa started to worry, but then she heard Clarke say okay and lean back into her. With a smile on her face Lexa continued her work.

Lexa took her time, enjoying her closeness to Clarke. After about a candle mark Lexa was done. Clarke got up from the bed and grabbed a piece of glass and checked her reflection in it. The hair on the top of her head was pulled back in a lose weave until it reached behind her head where it was pulled into a tight braid that ran the length of her hair on both sides of her head just above her ear was a small braid that ran back then down behind the ear. Above that one was a slightly larger braid that reached all the way behind her head and tied into the center braid, giving her three braids hanging down beside each other. Then there were two small braids, one on each side, that started at the back of her head below the one that crowned her head. It lied between her center braid and the one that ran behind her ear, and ran down the length of her hair. Clarke ran her hand over her hair feeling every weave and every bump. It was beautiful and Clarke could see how much thought went into it.

"Do you like it" Lexa's voice barely more then a whisper.

"I love it Lexa. Thank you." Lexa just nodded. "Do they mean anything?"

"Of course." Lexa reached her hand to Clarke's head and traced the braid the crowned her head

"This represents the leader you are, and this" Lexa moves her hand to the smaller braids behind her ear. "Represents the warrior you have become."

Clarke's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Lexa's breath on her neck "It's beautiful Lexa, thank you." Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa only to be met with darkened green eyes.

Lexa leaned a bit closer "Not as beautiful as you Clarke."

Clarke held Lexa's stare and felt the heat rise through her whole body. After a few moments Lexa pulled back and Clarke released a breath she didn't know she was holding. While she felt herself relax Clarke instantly missed Lexa's closeness.

They sat in silence for a while until Lexa spoke. "I'm not done"

"Your not?" Clarke's voice was laced with confusion.

Lexa shook her head "We have managed to disguise your hair but now its time for your face."

"Why, what's wrong with my face?"

Lexa let out a small chuckle, "Nothing is wrong with it Clarke, but your very own war paint will help in stopping people from recognizing you. At least while under your hood."

Clarke's face lit up "Wow, you're really going all out. Do you have a design in mind?"

"Of course. Give me a moment." Lexa got up from the bed walking over to her table grabbing a cloth and a bowl for black paint. She returned to the bed taking her previous position against the head of the bed. She motioned for Clarke to come closer, so Clarke crossed her legs and pushed herself forward. As Clarke came closer, Lexa sat one leg up and wrapped the other one around Clarke so her foot was rested behind her. Lexa asked Clarke to close her eyes as she started to apply the paint.

Lexa brushed her thumb across the bridge of Clarke's nose and the top of her eyes. As she continued to apply the paint around the bottom of her eyes she let the palm of her hand brush across Clarke's cheek. Her fingers started to trace Clarke's face as Lexa took in all her beauty. Her skin so soft and now glistening with a slight tan from all her time spent outdoors. Lexa couldn't help but lose track of her task and get lost in the women in front of her.

A smile formed on Clarke's face and her eyes shot open as she spoke "Enjoying yourself Commander?" It was Lexa's turn to blush, yet she couldn't tare her eyes away from Clarke's. Clarke's voice had become husky and the way she said her title sent shivers down Lexa's body. It took every ounce of her power not to get lost in everything that was Clarke. Steadying her voice Lexa spoke, "Close your eyes Clarke I'm not done" Clarke's smile grew even wider, but she said nothing and just closed her eyes as asked.

Lexa collected herself and returned to her task. It wasn't easy, but she kept focused and continued running the paint across Clarke's face. After both eyes were fully covered, she brought her finger to the side of Clarke's eyes. The first stroke went from the upper side of her eye across stopping just before the hairline. Just below she made a shorter stroke, about half the length, keeping her lines sharp. Continuing down, she added another stroke that continued all the way into the hairline, then another stroke around the same length as the first. She added one last stroke coming out from the lower side of her eye making around the same length as the second one. Continuing, she repeated the same strokes on the other side. Once done, she pulled away and studied Clarke's face for a moment, admiring her work.

"I'm done Clarke, you may move now."

Clarke opened her eyes and went for the glass piece excited to see what her very own war paint looked like. A smile graced her features as she looked from side to side. She turned to Lexa

"They look like wings."

"That was the idea. Wings for the warrior princess that fell from the stars."

Clarke just stared at Lexa for a while before asking "Warrior princess, really?"

"Yes Clarke really. This is how I see you. My warrior. My princess. My angel."

Clarke didn't know what to say. She looked straight into those gorgeous green eyes that showed nothing but love. Clarke's heart swelled. Such simple words, yet they brought Clarke so much happiness. In this moment, right here with Lexa, Clarke knew there was no turning back. It would be one hell of a difficult journey, and she was sure very painful at times, but she could no longer deny the love she felt for Lexa. She no longer wanted to. Clarke was ready to fight for her, no for their happiness.

Clarke let herself fall back onto the bed with a content sigh. She heard Lexa call her name so she turned towards her, humming in response.

"So you are happy with what I have done?"

"More then happy Lexa. It's all so perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this
> 
> also i will be drawing some pics to go with the story. This chapter has two. see deviantart soultterror101 for pics.


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to see the sky crew

The sun had just risen into the sky, giving the forest a beautiful morning glow. The air was fresh and crisp. The birds were singing their morning song. Lexa stood atop a hill looking over her camp with a smile tugging at her lips, thanks to the now peaceful nature of her camp. Her only worry being her trip to Camp Jaha. She can only hope all goes well and her peaceful mornings can continue.

Clarke stood and watched Lexa from the shadows. She watched as the sun hit Lexa's face causing her to almost glow. Clarke couldn't help but admire the sparkle in Lexa's eyes as she watched over her people with pride and content. It caused a sad smile to form as she prayed that there could be more mornings like this, where Lexa could just be Lexa. Standing there, Lexa looked so strong, young, happy, and oh so beautiful. Yes, beautiful. Clarke knew she was attracted to Lexa, and these last few days Lexa brought back the warmness to her heart, but she never stopped and really looked at Lexa. Clarke was only with Lexa for a few months before the mountain and there was so much going on around them, as well as within herself, that she never truly had a moment to really see Lexa.

Her eyes, so green, like the leaves of the forest around them. So deep, that if you weren't careful you could get lost in them. So powerful, that they could make the strongest of warriors fear her. Yet so soft, that if you looked close enough you could see the whirlwind of emotions she hides behind her mask.

Then, there's her jaw line, so sharp yet goes on for miles. Those pink plump lips that are just so lushes and kissable. That wild brown hair that shows off her power as a warrior, yet makes you want to run your hands through it as if to tame it. Clarke wanted nothing more then to capture Lexa's beauty in a sketch. Not just her beauty, but her power and down right sexiness as well. Clarke knew that she could watch Lexa for hours and never get bored of her.

A loud sigh pulled Clarke away from her thoughts.

"Your staring Clarke" Lexa said as she turned around. Green meeting blue. Clarke felt her pulse quicken and a flush rise in her cheeks. Clarke closed her eyes, steadying herself. Never has Lexa brought out this much of a reaction before. It was a bit scary, but she wasn't going to run from it this time. Things were different now. There was no war to fight. Her people were safe. She no longer needed Lexa to guide her. She was stronger now, able to stand on her own two feet as Lexa's equal. Able to protect and maintain the peace they worked so hard for. Finally, they had a chance to start living, and Clarke was ready to do so by Lexa's side. It was time to show Lexa that love is not a sign of your weakness, but your greatest strength.

Lexa watched as Clarke closed her eyes and took a step back. She truly admired the woman before her. So brave, so beautiful, and a heart full of kindness and strength. She does not know why Clarke forgave her, but she knows if Clarke lets her, she will do everything in her power to make her happy. She will stand by Clarke's side and learn to love again.

The sounds of Ton DC waking up and starting its day floated up the hill breaking Lexa and Clarke out of the little trance they were in. As they looked at each other again, they shared a small smile before heading towards the gates to meet up with Octavia and Lincoln.

"Wow someone has gone full grounder," Octavia said with a smile as they headed towards Camp Jaha. Clarke just ironed her comment as she put on her hood and adjusted it so that it would hide her face better. It was quite the walk and Clarke was sure she would need her energy for when she faced her people, especially her mom. "Just remember no one is to know who I am yet so for now refer to me as Okami"

"Okami. Where the heck did you get that name from?"

"It means wolf in some language from the old world. The original master of the lost souls spoke that language."

"Right, the whole sharing your soul with a wolf while fighting drunk thing"

"Really Octavia?"

"What, it was a long story, and that's what I got out of it. Doesn't mean I don't think you and Niami here aren't kick ass"

Clarke just sighed as Niami's ears shot up upon hearing her name. Octavia gave Niami a pat on the head before making her way to the front of the group.

After about an hour, they were finally nearing camp Jaha. As they came upon the gates, Lexa turned to Clarke and asked "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Clarke replied with a sigh. Octavia and Lincoln entered the camp with Lexa and Clarke right behind them.

"What are you doing here?" calls a voice from behind them

"Relax Bell, we are just here to talk."

Lexa turned around and took a step forward so that she was facing Bellamy now.

"I would like to talk to Abby. She is the one in charge correct?"

"What for?" Bellamy takes a step towards Lexa while gripping his gun, causing Lexa to tighten the hold on the handle of her sword. Before things got out of hand, another voice yelled at them from across the camp.

"What the hell are you doing here!" They all turn to see Abby walking towards them full of anger and with a hand full of guards.

"Well this should be fun" Octavia chirps in from the back. Clarke turns back and gives Octavia a "your not helping look" as Lexa heads towards Abby to greet her.

"I wish to discuss something with you, Abby of the sky people."

"I have no interest in any thing you have to say"

"I assure you it will be beneficial for both our people"

"Do you expect me to believe that you care about my people now. After you betrayed us, betrayed my daughter. All you have ever done is bring pain and death to my people."

"I understand your concerns, but I did what I needed to do for my people, and now I'm doing what I can for yours."

Lexa tilts her head towards Clarke, getting a reassuring nod in return.

"I will not leave until we talk"

"I say other wise"

Abby motions to the guards with her head and they raise their weapons. Clarke stands beside Lexa with her hand on her dagger as Lincoln and Octavia draw their swords

"I do not believe that to be wise Abby of the sky people. All you would be doing is starting a fight you cannot win"

"Oh trust me commander we are much stronger than you think and will take on anything that comes our way"

"You were weak once and your still weak. Don't overestimate your power against us."

Lexa took a step closer to Abby, anger evident in her voice.

"You have only survived this long because I have allowed it. I am growing tired of this. Lower your weapons now!"

Anger flashes in Abby's eyes

"I'll show you who is weak," Abby says as she spits at Lexa.

Lexa snaps and draws her sword but Clarke is faster, and in a blink of an eye she has her dagger pressed against her mother's throat. Everyone freezes not sure what to do and Clarke leans in and whispers,

"If I were you I would listen to the commander. You should have learned by now that our narrow way of thinking and rash actions always lead to death."

Abby shifts her gaze quickly at the sound of that voice. It's been far too long since she has heard that voice, her daughter's voice. Abby searches the face under the mask finding her daughter's stormy blue eyes. Abby's heart tightens at the pain and anger in her daughter's eyes, but she can also see how Clarke's eyes beg for her to understand and listen. After what seemed like hours, but are only a few minutes, Clarke lowers her dagger and returns to Lexa's side. Abby motions for her guards to lower their weapons.

Lexa returns her sword to her sheath as Clarke turns to her and says,

"Seems like this is a waste of our time. They prefer death over salvation" before walking off towards the gate. Lexa follows Clarke but gives one last look at Abby.

"Next time you treat me in such a manner your fate will be sealed with my sword." with that Lexa, along with Lincoln and Octavia, head towards the camp's gates. Just as they reach the gates and are about to leave, they hear someone shouting.

"Wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new begginings from the eyes of another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reviewing. its nice to know what people think of the story.
> 
> Also this is my longer chapter yet. tried something a bit different with this one. hope it turned out okay and that everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> cheers

A light breeze blew through the camp causing the new morning sun to slip through the now moving tent flaps. I wake up upon the light hitting my face, and I let out a soft yawn. I slowly get up and look over at my companion who is still peacefully sleeping. It's a wonderful sight to see her face relaxed, to watch her breathing evenly, her skin dry from sweat. Too many nights I had to lay helplessly by her side as she was pledged by nightmares, but it seems now she has finally been able to find peace within herself. I would like to think it's all thanks to me, but I know that's not the case. I helped her start her journey, guided her down the path of healing, and will forever be by her side, watching over her. But, the one who finally allowed her to heal is that green-eyed girl. I believe her name is Lexa but many call her Heda.

She accepted Clarke for who she was, her demons and all. She allowed Clarke to lash out and seek whatever vengeance she required. She reunited Clarke with her friends and family, who she missed more then she would ever admit. But most of all, Lexa gave Clarke a place she could call home. When I first met my companion, I could feel the chaos within her heart, but now I can feel the peace settling in. For this I will be forever grateful to Lexa and will watch over her, just as I would for Clarke.

I take one last look at my companion, no my friend, my family, before I head outside the tent to greet the new day. There's a chill in the air so I'm grateful for the warmth the sun is providing. I look out over the village and find the thrown up tents that Clarke's friends are in. Things got a little heated the other day, and I was worried for how it would turn out, but in the end they listened and accepted our request. If the plan works out, Clarke and Lexa's people will be able to join as one and look to each other as true allies. Clarke said we are to show them around today, show them a side of the Trikru they haven't seen before, so that we could learn from each other and head towards a peaceful future. I just hope Clarke's friends are not as stubborn like so many of the humans are.

I notice someone approaching from behind me and turn to see who it is. I see it is only Lexa and lower my guard.

"Good morning Niami. Is Clarke still asleep?"

I nod my head and lead her towards the tent. She pulls the flaps back and we enter together. I take my place on the floor near the foot of the bed and watch as Lexa heads towards the bed to Clarke's side. She sits on the edge of the bed and stares at Clarke as she brushes the hair out of her face. It's only when we are alone that she gives Clarke such a peaceful and loving look, and I wonder why she always tries to hide these looks when we are amongst her people. She brushes her fingers along Clarke's cheek as she softly calls her name in an attempt to wake her. Slowly Clarke wakes from her sleep and greets Lexa with a bright smile.

"Morning" Clarke mumbles

"Good morning Clarke. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a lot to do today and you need to get ready"

"It's okay. Normally I'm awake by now anyways."

"Guess you had a good sleep then"

"Yeah, I did. It was one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in a while" I smile as Clarke says this, as does Lexa.

"I'm happy to hear it Clarke"

I don't know why but a sadness enters Lexa's eyes and she rises from the bed, but Clarke reaches out a grabs her arm. This stops Lexa but she does not turn around. Silence envelops the room and I sit up worried. A few moments pass until Clarke breaks the silence.

"Thank you!"

I watch as Lexa tenses at these words and slowly turns around. She stares into Clarke's eyes, searching.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you thanking me when I am the cause of your nightmares, your pain?"

Clarke gives her a small smile as she stands letting go of her arm.

"Yes, you caused me a lot of pain, but I have forgiven you for that. You know that right?"

Lexa responds with a small nod of her head, doubt still lingering in her eyes.

"Good, because I do. While you may have been a part of them, my nightmares were not caused by you. They were caused by the choices I had to make, the people I could not save, and most of all the people I killed. I'm thanking you because you helped me find peace again when I was drowning within myself."

Clarke took a step closer to Lexa, looking directly into her eyes, as she slowly brought her hand up to cup Lexa's face. Before I could figure out the point to there staring contest Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. It only took a moment for Lexa to respond, reaching her hand behind Clarke's neck pulling Clarke closer to her. The kiss wasn't full of heat and passion, no it was simple and gentle, but it conveyed everything they were feeling in that moment. Lexa broke the kiss and leaned her head against Clarke's, a smile playing on both their faces. I'm not sure what that was all about but they both seem happy, which made me happy. I started wagging my tails and let out a low wine. Lexa just let out a sigh and Clarke giggled as she walked over to me to pat my head.

"Seems like someone else would like some attention"

Clarke continued to scratch all over my head. It's not why I called out to them but hey, I'm not going to complain. At some point Lexa bid her farewell and told Clarke she would meet her at her friend's tents when she was ready. Before long, Clarke was ready and we headed down toward the tents. She wasn't wearing her paint but she did put up her hood. Humans sure are weird. Clarke is happy to have her friends here, yet she hides from them and I don't get why, but either way I go along with it.

We meet up with the group, which consisted of Bellamy, Monroe, Monty, Harper, Raven, and Wick. As we started walking to the outskirts of the village Octavia and Lincoln joined us along with Echo. Along the way Lexa started to explain the different parts they would play in order to help contribute to the village and learn their ways. They would all be taught basic hunting and fighting skills, simply for survival prepossess. Bellamy and Monroe are to be trained to become fully capable warriors, and Echo is to be their teacher. Echo seemed amused by this news but Bellamy seemed a little worried. As Lexa finished off explaining the duties of a warrior we reached the outskirt of the village and came upon their farmlands.

Apparently, working on the farmlands would be Monty and Harper's job. Neither of them seemed happy about it. I found it quite amusing, such a skinny little boy doing such physical work. I'm sure watching him at it would be a fun way to pass the time. Sensing their apprehension, Lexa explained that their job wouldn't just consist of physical work. They were to learn about all the different foods they grow, as well as the ones they are not able to, and how they grow them. Then if possible, find ways to improve their growing process. This news seems to cheer the two up but made me a little sad that I was loosing some prime entertainment.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed two people approaching from behind and nudged Clarke's leg. Noticing this action, Lexa turned her head and introduced us to Monty and Harper's new teachers. Their names are Agnes and Stefan. They were interesting humans for sure, after all I have never seen to humans who look exactly the same, and judging by the looks on the others faces neither have they. Apparently they are what you call twins, but Octavia informed Lexa that they were not allowed to have twins on the ark, though I don't know why. Another silly human rule I guess.

The twins were of similar build, lanky but muscular. Their brown eyes matched the colour of their hair, which was pulled up then tied into a single braid off to the side of their head. The only difference between them being which side they wore the braid on. They both had facial hair Stefan's a little wilder the Agnes'. The only real way to tell them apart was by their markings. Agnes had a tattoo that went all around his left eye, where as Stefan had a scar over his right eye. They seemed quite excited to have some new blood to help them out. They also had this twinkle in their eyes that made me think I might have some prime entertainment after all. After chatting for a few more minutes we bid our farewell and moved on to our last destination.

We headed back into the village where there were a few stalls and people working all about. It wasn't long before we came upon the place we were looking for. We headed inside, and right away I didn't like the place. The smell of metal filled my nose and the heat made my fur feel heavy. I hope the stay here isn't long. This is the place Raven and Wick are to work, their weapon foundry. They are to learn how weapons here are made and in turn help build better weapons amongst other things that could help improve their way in life. Lexa made it very clear to Raven that she could design any weapon she wanted to, but anything that was made to explode was not to be made. She was trying to improve relations between their people and did not want anyone worrying that Skaikru would blow them up. Raven didn't seem too happy about the no bombs but quickly got over it when she noticed some of the tools she could work with.

Everyone started to look around the place until a voice called our attention.

"I don't mind you poking around but don't break anything"

The voice belonged to a woman named Bae. She was the blacksmith that worked here and will be Raven and Wick's teacher. She's a friendly looking lady with a strong build. She has brown hair that is pulled back with several braids. Her eyes are blue much like Clarke's, and her face. Well her face is dirty. Not with paint like the others but with dirt. Not quite sure what her job is, but it must be fun if you get to get down and dirty. They talk for a while but it doesn't last long because Bae needs to get back to work, so we head out, which makes me happy. The air outside still has a chill to it but I much prefer it to the stuffiness of that place.

As we head back to the tents, everyone is talking amongst themselves. Lexa and Clarke hang a little further back from the group enjoying each others company. I look up at my friend and I'm able to see the smile on her face, even Lexa has a small smile pulling at her lips. I know my friend was worried about today and how everyone would react to what they had planned. Tensions were high between their people but it seems like their willing to try and build a better future together. I run up to Clarke's side and nuzzle into her leg, causing her to smile down at me as she gives my head a rub. I look up at her and see the hope in her eyes, and in turn they mirror in mine. I hope that before long she can pull down her hood and be with her friends and family again. I hope that Clarke and Lexa's people can come together and accept each other. I hope for a day when Lexa can look at Clarke with loving eyes in front of her people without worry. Most of all, I hope Clarke can keep smiling, much like she is now, so bright and carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Monroe
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this
> 
> also i will be drawing some pics to go with the story. This chapter has a few. see deviantart soultterror101 for pics.


	22. Twentytwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the gang is back together, but that doesn't mean everything is okay.  
> but don't worry Octavia is here to help

It's late afternoon and the sun is starting to set. All around fires are being lit as the Trikru start preparing for dinner. From the far end of the village the Skaikru head back from a hard day of training.

"Why is everything they do so intense?" Monty says as he stretches out his sore mussels.

"I mean even the studying part is a chore, and I use to like studying"

"Your telling me. Bae is yelling at me every five minutes for touching something. I mean you blow something up one time..."

"Try three times Raven" Wick says with chuckle "And it's only been a few weeks"

"Yeah well..." Raven lets out a sigh while the rest of the group shares a knowing look. "At least I'm not getting my ass kicked by Echo."

"Hey she's tough okay," Bellamy says as he sends a glare Raven's way

"I don't see Monroe having a problem," Monty chirps in.

Bellamy turns to Monty "Really you to?" Monty just shrugs in response.

"Guess there is just something about my brother that makes Echo get a little rough" Octavia says as her and Lincoln walk up to the group

"Don't start O."

"Oh come on Bell, she brings up a good point. What's going on with you two anyways?" Raven says as she wraps her arm around Bellamy's shoulders.

"What! Why would anything be going on" Bellamy spits out as his ears start to turn red. Monty walks up and pats Bellamy on the back

"Come on guys leave him alone"

Bellamy was about to tank Monty but he continued talking "Besides he will tell us about his little grounder crush when he's ready"

Bellamy just shakes off Monty's hand as he storms off muttering something that sounds a lot like "Bunch of asses". The rest of the group just chuckles as they follow him back to their tents.

"They seem to be getting along well"

"Yeah I'm glad its working out so well" Clarke says in a small voice.

Lexa turned to face Clarke "If you want to be with your friends again you need to tell them the truth Clarke"

"I know but I was hoping they would figure it out. Maybe they are happier without me"

"Or maybe they are waiting for you to come to them. It is you that left them Clarke"

Clare turned to look at Lexa. Blue eyes searching green.

"I know... I know" Clarke let out a sigh and turned her gaze to the sky.

"Maybe Polis will help you take your mind off things"

Clarke turned back to Lexa with a raised eyebrow

"We have a coalition meeting in a few weeks time and I would like for you to be there."

"At the meeting?" Lexa gave Clarke a small nod

"As what?"

"As the leader of your people Clarke. It is time the other clans knew that our alliance stands and that we stand by one another"

Once again, Clarke looks to the sky and closes her eyes for a moment. With a shaky breath she turns to Lexa "I think I would like that"

Lexa nods her head and looks back over at her people as a small smile appears on her face.

Octavia looks over the fire as she watches her two leaders. She watches as Clarke gives one last look her way before walking off with Niami. Octavia let out a frustrated sigh and looks back to her group of friends. "Everyone is being stupid," she thinks as Lincoln puts a reassuring arm around her. She leans into him before speaking up.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending that everything is normal, that were not missing something or should I say someone."

"Listen O, we did what we could, but obviously Clarke does not want to be found"

Octavia looked at her brother anger flashing in her eyes. "Your joking right? What do you guys think all this is?" Octavia says as she waves her hands all around "Do you really thing the commander is doing this out of the goodness of her heart?"

"Listen O..."

"No, I don't want to hear it Bell. All of you are so stubborn, including her, and that's coming from me. I know you guys figured out who's under that hood. I know you don't like that she left, but she has always been watching out for us, even when we couldn't see it."

Octavia stood up and motioned for Lincoln to follow her. She took a few steps then turned back to her friends "Just do me a favor and be ready at dawn tomorrow. There's something you guys should see"

With that Octavia and Lincoln went back to their tent. Everyone just looked at each other unsure of what to say, so they all decided to call it a night.

It didn't take long for morning to come. Clarke lay awake in her bed, just staring at the ceiling of her tent. She noticed Niami's head pop up and looked over just in time to see Lexa enter her tent.

"I'm surprised to see you're not up yet Clarke"

"Just wasn't feeling like it"

"Lying around won't help nothing Clarke. You should talk to your friends."

"I will, but later. You free to do some sparing this morning?"

Clarke started to rise from her bed to get ready for the day.

"Sha. I will leave you to get ready. I will meet you at the training grounds"

Clarke just nodded and Lexa went on her way. A few tents down Octavia lay waiting. Once she saw Clarke leave the tent she made her way to their friends. It's time they saw who Clarke has become.

Clarke made her way to the training grounds and found Lexa already warming up. While Clarke came out every morning to train she has only had the chance to spare with Lexa a hand full of times. When it comes to sword combat Lexa had her beat, but when it comes down to hand on hand combat they are on even ground. The Trikru may have been trained to fight from the time they were a child, but Clarke fights in a way that none of them have seen before. Even though they have years of experience on her, Clarke still wins all her fights. But she has yet to beat Lexa. Her speed and agility is far better then any of her other warriors and she reads her opponents well. So even with her odd fighting style Clarke has yet to beat Lexa. She hasn't lost either. They always burn out before one of them can beat the other. Today Clarke was feeling rather aggressive so she felt good about her chances.

"So ready to get your ass kicked commander."

"It's not wise to taunt your opponents Clarke"

"Awww your just saying that because your scared"

"There is nothing to fear from you so why would I be scared"

"You know, because I'm going to beat you and you don't want to look bad."

"You are a worthy opponent Clarke. Even if you did manage to beat me I would not consider it looking bad"

"Your so serious all the time, you know that. Relax let's have some fun."

"We do not train for sport Clarke, we train to survive..."

"Okay okay. Then lets have a very serious fight. You ready?"

"Of course. It is you that we were waiting on."

"Really? Whatever." Clarke huffs as she walks over to a near by bench to lay her stuff down. Little did she know Lexa was standing behind her with a smirk on her face.

"Where are we going Octavia?"

"Relax Raven were almost there."

By the time Octavia and her friends reached the training grounds Clarke and Lexa were already sparing.

"Holy shit is that Clarke?" Raven looks to Octavia

"Fighting Lexa?" Bellamy adds in

"Yes."

Monty walks a little closer to the grounds "Is Clarke going to be okay?"

A smile forms on Octavia's face "Just watch and see. Maybe then you guys will understand what I meant."

Everyone looks around and then follows Octavia's lead as she takes a seat.

Clarke runs at Lexa throwing a punch at her face. As Lexa goes to side step it Clarke starts to twirl and swoop down landing an elbow to Lexa's side. She stumbles back, but quickly recovers and aims a kick to Clarke's head. Clarke rolls away and jumps back to her feet. They start to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike. Lexa slowly inches closer to Clarke and once close enough she starts attacking with a verity of kicks and punches. Clarke returns the attack with her own combos. Each of them go back and forth landing hits and dodging attacks.

After some time they break away from each other, panting as sweat trickles down their backs. Today was shaping up to be like every other day. A draw. No, Clarke wasn't having any of that. Slowly she approached Lexa throwing out a few lazy punches to gauge Lexa's reaction time. After a few minutes, Clarke stepped forward spinning around bringing her leg up for a back kick. Lexa spun around the attack and went to throw a punch but not before Clarke pivoted and tackled Lexa to the ground. Lexa instantly brought up her arms to block Clarke's attacks, but to her surprise nothing came. Instead, Lexa let out a shriek as Clarke started to tickle her sides.

Lexa tried to attack back but it was too difficult as she kept one hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"Give up commander"

Lexa stairs directly into Clarke's eyes, gleaming with happiness, and savors the warmth that spreads through her at the sight. Lexa finally drops her guard and lets out a laugh

"Never"

Lexa lifts her hips and flips them over with ease. Clarke lets out a yelp as she lands on her back, both hands now pinned above her head by Lexa.

"Seems the win is mine prisa"

"You wish commander"

Clarke lifts her legs up and pins them around Lexa's as she thrust her hips into her. Lexa's breath hitches and brings one hand down to steady herself. Clarke is able to free one hand and brings it up to trace Lexa's jaw line as she watches her breath quicken and eyes dilate.

"Clarke" Lexa rasps out. A smirk crosses Clark's face

"Yes Commander"

"I wouldn't tempt me, unless you'd rather put on a show for your friends" Clarke let out a laugh at Lexa's antics.

"Not today, but maybe another" she says with a wink "Now get off me" Lexa raises an eyebrow and rolls off Clarke.

"I'll remember that Clarke" Lexa says with a low tone as she walks off leaving Clarke to her thoughts and blushing cheeks.

"Well, that was intense."

"That was more then intense Bell, that was hot." Raven turns her attention to Octavia "Brought us out for a show, did ya?"

"No Raven. I brought you to watch the fight. That last part was... new."

"Well that's the understatement of the century. When did they get so close?"

"Wow okay relax Bell. It's complicated okay. You will need to talk to Clarke about that one"

"So about Clarke..." Monty pipes in.

"Right. I just wanted you guys to see how Clarke has changed. There are very few that can match Lexa when sparing and she wasn't holding back against Clarke. When she was gone she learned a lot. Fighting just one thing amongst many. More importantly, she learned how to become stronger inside and out so that she would no longer need to sacrifice others in order to save us. You think she left us but she didn't. We were always in her heart, and she was watching over us from the shadows."

Raven stretched out her leg and looked to the sky. "But why hid from us?"

"I don't know, you will need to ask her for yourself. All I know is that you guys need to stop looking back and just move forward."

"Wow seems like my little sis is growing up. I don't know if I like that"

"I grew up along time ago Bell, you just didn't want to see it" Octavia stood up and started walking towards Clarke. She stopped after a few feet and turned to her friends. "Well are you coming or not?"

By the time the group started heading towards Clarke, she was already dressed back into her cloak and belts. She was playing with Niami's ears nervously. During sparing she noticed her friends came to watch but stayed concentrated on her fight. Now that it was time to face her friends, she didn't know what she would say. She just hoped they could forgive her.

She looked up as she heard Octavia's voice

"Hey Clarke, nice fight."

"Thanks O." Clarke took a look at all her friends and gave a small wave "Hey guys"

When no one really responded she let out a sigh. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	23. twenty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moments of peace

"AHHHHHHHHH! Clarke, please make them stop."

Clarke laughed on as she watch her furry friends chase Bellamy around. Clarke looked around a saw all her friends smiling. She was so happy that their talk went well. She was expecting her friends to be more resentful towards her, but they weren't. They were upset with her for leaving, but they understood why, and were happy to have her back. It will still take time, but Clarke prayed that the days could always be this enjoyable and peaceful.

It was getting late; Clarke said her goodbyes to the wolves and then headed back home with her friends.

"So have you guys been enjoying your time in TonDC?"

"Its been interesting for sure" Monty said with a smile.

"Ya I have quite enjoyed sharing my genius with your Grounder buddies" A smug smirk flashing across Ravens face, causing every one to roll their eyes.

"Right" Clarke said with a sigh "Well I was wondering if you guys would like to see more of the grounder culture. Lexa and I are heading to Polis in a few weeks and I would like for all of you to join us"

"That would be awesome. Lincoln has told me about it, and I would love to see it."

"What is Polis?" Monty inquired

With a smile Clarke replied, "It's their capitol, and it's very different from here. It will change the way you think about the Grounders"

Bellamy came up behind Clarke and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You have done a fine job of that yourself. The more time we spend with them, the more we realize we aren't so different."

"I'm happy to hear it. So that's a yes to coming then?"

Everyone gave Clarke a nod, with smiles on all their faces.

... 100 ... CLEXA ... 100 ... CLEXA ... 100 ...

"So how much further to Polis anyways?"

"We are about half a candle mark away. You will start to see the lands of the city soon."

Sure enough, after a few more minutes of riding the landscape started to change. The forest started to fade away and turn into miles and miles of rolling hills and lushes vegetation. Even with having been on the ground for months now, there was still so much they have yet to see.

"This is amazing"

"Ya Ravens right this is pretty amazing." Bellamy said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm glad you think so. A few hours ride from here and you would arrive at the ocean. If we have time I will show you."

"That would be great Lexa thank you"

"Ya thanks commander" Raven yelled from the back.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the gates of Polis. They dismounted their horses and walked through the city. Everyone's eyes widened in excitement. As far as the eye could see there were houses, and the center of the city was littered with business stalls and people. There were so many different Grounders, some young some old, just living and enjoying their day. It was definitely different from what they were use to.

Lexa's heart swelled as she watched Clarke who had a look of pure bliss. Clarke looked over at Lexa and they locked eyes. Lexa didn't think it possible but Clarke's smile grew even wider, which caused Lexa to wear a smile of her own. Lexa motioned to Clarke and her friends to follow

"I will have some guards accompany you all on a tour once we are all settled in."

"Where exactly are we staying?"

Lexa looked over at Bellamy

"In the high tower. It's the home of the commanders."

"Your home is here. I thought you lived in TonDC."

"I only went to TonDC because I was needed at the time to deal with you Skaikru"

"Yet, you are still there"

Lexa smirked at Bellamy's comment, "Yes well I had my reasons."

Bellamy was about to ask more when Octavia came over and hit him on the arm, while mouthing for him to shut up. At the confused look on Bellamy's face, Octavia nodded her head towards Lexa and Clarke who seemed to be in a staring contest.

As they continued their walk towards the high tower, the others began to notice the amount of stares Lexa and Clare were getting. Some bowed in respect and others offered gifts, some even dared to pet Niami. Mostly, people thanked Clarke for what she did as they looked at her with awe. While Clarke has never been in Polis before, the story of the mountain and her new found strength has spread far reaching, far beyond the ears of Polis. The sight made Clarke's friends realize just how much she has changed for them and for herself.

It didn't take long before they made it to the high tower and got settled in. Everyone was quite impressed with the rooms. Much better then the tents they have been staying in. Lexa had some business to attend to, so she informed the others that the guards would be ready for whenever they wished to venture out. The whole group went out to the market place, but it didn't take long for Octavia to venture off with Lincoln saying she wanted a private tour. Bellamy tried to protest but Octavia just roller her eyes and walked away. They spent the rest of the afternoon poking around the market place. It wasn't until dinner that they all met up again.

Lexa made sure they had a large dinner waiting for them, knowing everyone would be tired and hungry from such a long day. There were so many different varieties of food, including different types of cheeses and fruits, that were so much better looking and tasting then anything they had on the ark, or on the ground for that matter.

It didn't take long to finish dinner and everyone retired to their rooms.

After returning to her room, Niami went to lie down on the furs at the end of the bed as Clarke took out the sketch book Lexa gave her. She headed towards the balcony and started drawing the beautiful city that lie before her. After some time, Clark heard a knock on her door. She opened the door revealing Lexa, who was dressed in more casual clothes rather then her armour.

"Hello Clarke."

"Hello Lexa." They stared at each other for some time until Lexa spoke again.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me for a walk?"

A smile graced Clarke's face. "I would love to"

Lexa lead Clarke down a beaten path that lead out of the main part of the city. As Clarke looked to the sky taking in the sparkling stars, she took solace in the calmness of the once bustling city.

"Do you miss it?"

"Hm?"

"Living in space. Do you miss it?"

"At times, yes. Life may have been dull but it was simple and safe. Being down here..."

Clarke closed her eyes and took a breath

"There has been a lot of pain and struggle, but to be free on the ground, and to see the beauty it holds."

Clarke shakes her head and looks at Lexa as she takes her hand

"To be here with you. I would choose life on the ground every time."

A smile tugs at Lexa's lips and she leans down to place a soft kiss upon Clarke's lips.

"I glad you found happiness here. That's all I ever wanted for you, Clarke."

Clarke presses their foreheads together and squeezes Lexa's hand tighter. They stand like that for a while, no words needed. Lexa breaks their hold, but keeps her hand in Clarke's as they continue their walk.

Lexa brings Clarke to the top of a cliff that over looks the lands of Polis, lushes greens, trees, winding rivers, and rolling hills as far as the eye can see.

"This is amazing Lexa. It's so beautiful."

Lexa watched Clarke and her heart swelled at the look of adoration and wonder on her face.

"Not as beautiful as you"

A blush immediately covers Clarke's cheeks as she nudged Lexa's shoulder.

"Who knew the great commander could be such a sap"

"I do not know what a sap is, but I only speak the truth."

Clarke let out a laugh "You're adorable" She mumbled as she leaned up for a kiss.

Lexa smiled into the kiss as she placed her hands on Clarke's waist pulling her in closer. Clarke's hands find themselves tangled in Lexa's hair as she deepens the kiss, trailing her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip demanding entrance. Lexa grants Clarke access and she moans into the kiss, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Clarke broke the kiss for air as Lexa placed kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Lexa" Clare rasped out. Lexa looked up with hooded eyes, seeing the same desire in Clarke's.

"Yes, Clarke" Lexa said with a smirk as she went back to placing kisses upon Clarke.

"I think..." Clarke was finding it increasingly hard to form a coherent thought.

"I think it would be better if we went somewhere more private."

"Oh" Lexa looked back at Clarke with hope in her eyes, not wanting to assume anything.

"Yes, I think your bed would do just fine"

A smile covered Lexa's face as she leaned in for one more kiss. "As you wish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this


	24. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was to busy to help me edit so all mistakes are my own. cheers.

Clarke rolled over, surprised to find the spot next to her empty. She pushed herself up and looked around for Lexa.

"Lexa" she called out. There was no response. So with a sigh Clarke got out of bed and got dressed. She headed to the throne room ready to give Lexa a peace of her mind. Honestly to wake up alone after sleeping together, how dare she.

As Clarke entered the throne room, all previous anger vanished at the sight before her. Lexa was walking around the room while she taught a bunch of children about what it means to be a commander. Her face was so peaceful, with a smile upon her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. The only time Clarke has seen Lexa with a look like that was when she was looking at her.

It didn't take long for Lexa to notice Clarke's presences. She ordered the children to continue their training as she walked over to Clarke.

"Good morning, Clarke"

"Morning Lexa, who are these kids?"

"Their Natblidas. Ones who can become the next commander. When they are found they are sent here for training"

"I see, so this is why you left alone this morning." Clarke turned her head to Lexa with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Clarke but I had things to attend to and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well next time I expect a good morning kiss before you leave."

"Glad to know there will be a next time."

A blush covered Clarke's cheeks as she gave Lexa a shove. "Shut up"

Lexa let out a small laugh as she turned her attention back to the Natblidas.

"That's enough training for now, you may leave."

As the the Natblidas headed out Lexa called out to one to stay back.

"Clarke this is Aden. He is the most promising of the Natblidas. If I were to die he would likely succeed me."

"Hello Aden" Clarke reaches out her arm to him as she looks to Lexa.

"Its nice to meet you, but I hope its a many longs years before you become Heda."

"If I become Heda. It is nice to meet you as well." Aden says as her grabs Clarke's outstretched arm.

"That will be all Aden thank you." Aden bows his head to both Lexa and Clarke before leaving.

"He's like a mini you. How adorable."

Lexa turned to Clarke and raised her eyebrow, while Clarke just smiled at her.

"We are meeting the Clan leaders today, so I hope you are ready."

"I'm good to go, unless there is something I should be ready for."

"No, but I am making an announcement today and I'm sure it wont go over well, but no matter I will deal with it."

"Okay" Clarke gives Lexa a questioning look, after all that was a vague answer. "Shall we go then?"

"Sha"

After they finished their morning duties, they headed to were the meeting would take place. As they entered the room, all twelve clan leaders were already there waiting. Lexa took a seat at the head of the table and Clarke stood by her side. All eyes were on Clarke. She came dressed in her cloak, her hair tied back in her braids. But she was sure it was her furry friend that had everyone giving her questioning looks.

It was Nia, Queen of the Azgeda who voiced her thoughts first. "Why have you brought that Sky girl here."

"She is an ally of the Coalition and part of the reason I called this meeting with all the leaders instead of your ambassadors."

Nia chuckled softly "She is no ally, her and her people are nothing more then invaders that need to be taken care of."

Anger flared in Lexa's eyes. "I will hear no more of such talk. We fight for peace not war. The Skaikru are allies and will remain as such."

Lexa looked around the table daring anyone to question her.

"Now for the reason you all are here. As some of you may know the Trikru and the Skaikru have been working together. Learning and teaching each other. Things have been going well and there is a lot we can learn from them. To keep up the good relations with the Skaikru and to keep peace among the clans, they shall be initiated into the coalition as the thirteenth clan."

Whispers broke out among the clan leaders. Lexa waited for the whispers to slow before she spoke again.

"Clarke will be their ambassador and will travel to Camp Jaha to work out negotiations. Once that is complete she will return with their leader and we will hold the initiation ceremony."

Queen Nia stood from her chair "We will not accept this, the Skaikru have no right to be part of the coalition. They have brought nothing but death to our people since arriving on the ground. They should not be accepted simply because you favour this girl." Lexa jaw clenched at this and Nia just smiled as she continued. "You have become weak Heda."

Lexa stood from her chair and was about to respond but Clarke beat her to it.

"If I didn't know better I would say you fear my people Queen Nia."

The Queen turned her head as she narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

" I don't not fear such weak and foolish people"

"You are the fool if you truly believe my people to be weak. Or have you forgotten what we have been able to accomplish in our short time on the ground."

"I have not forgotten Wanheda. As I said you bring nothing but death to these lands."

"Enough." Lexa yelled gaining the attention of the table.

"I understand your concerns, but my decision is final. The Skaikru will make better friends then enemies. The goal of the coalition to to create and maintain peace, I will not start a senseless war because you feel threatened."

"I do not feel threatened."

"Then we have no problems. Have I made myself clear." Lexa looked to each leader waiting for them to nod in acknowledgement.

"Good. We shall discuss more at a later date. Enjoy the rest of your time in Polis."

Lexa rose from her chair and left the room with Clarke right behind her.|\\\

They walked in silence until they reached Lexa's room.

"You could of told me what you were planing. This is a big deal."

"I know. I have been thinking this for a while, which is why I was so lenient with your plan. I needed to know your people were willing to work with us, without it benefiting them."

"Okay. I get that, but it still would of been nice to know before going into the meeting."

"I know and I'm sorry. I knew it might not go over well, especially with Nia, and I didn't want you on the defensive. You are better then you think under pressure. I was quite impressed with how you handled yourself against the Queen."

Clarke let out a sigh "You are changing the subject. You can't keep me in the dark Lexa. I understand you are the commander and you answer to no one, but I'm not no one. If we are going to make what ever this is between us work, then you need to be open with me. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you Clarke. Do you trust me."

Lexa looks into Clarke's eyes and green meets blue. Clarke opens her mouth to answer, to say yes, but nothing comes out. Lexa walks closer to Clarke and lowers herself onto her knees as she looks up at Clarke.

"I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people."

Clarke just stares at Lexa, her heart bursting with love. Clarke reaches out her hand and helps Lexa stand. As Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes she sees them swirl with emotion. Pain, regret, love, and promise. And finally Clarke is whole again. The burden of a leader no longer weighs heavy on her shoulders, the harshness of the earth she has come to know, no longer seems so scary, and the pain in her heart no longer seems to exists. She knows the demons of her past will never really leave her, but with Lexa by her side she has a future that she can look forward to.

Clarke reaches her hand to the back of Lexa's neck and pulls her into a kiss. Its soft and gentle, conveying everything they are feeling in this moment. Clarke breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Lexa's. As Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes she whispers to her "I trust you, fully and completely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	25. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i have been busy this week. im leaving tomorrow for a weeks vacation. I plan on doing some sight seeing, some relaxing and a lot of writing. i'm almost done with this story. about three more chapters i would say. the final struggles to obtain true peace. when i get back ill do my best to get all the final chapters up right away. for anyone who is interested, im starting a new story as well. it wont be posted until this one is done. im going to try and expand my writing skills with this new one. its going to be more fun and light hearted. anyways enough about me and on with the story. just a small chapter to lead up to the next one. enjoy
> 
> cheers

After a few more days in Polis the group headed back to TonDC with the promise of returning soon. After much talk with her friends, Clarke decided that they would head to Camp Jaha as soon as they got back to talk to her mother about becoming the thirteenth clan. Raven, Bellamy and the others assured Clarke that she would have their full support and would help show Abby that this is what is best for their people.

After a good nights rest, or as good as it could be with how worried Clarke was, she found herself standing in front of the gates of Camp Jaha. She stood their as herself, as the one who gave everything to her people and walked away, as the one who is still fighting for her people, and she just prayed that her mom would listen to reason. With Niami to her left, Lexa to her right, and her friends at her back, she took a deep breath steadying herself and marched through the gates.

As she walked through the camp everyone stopped and stared at them, with hushed murmurs. Her people weren't stupid and it didn't take long for them to realized that she was the one who stood by Lexa the last time they came to camp. Luckily no one voiced their opinions and let them be, even though it was probably because they were to scared to do so. It didn't take them long to find Abby, who was in the sick bay.

As a soft knock came from the entrance, Abby stopped what she was doing and turned her head, eyes widening in shock.

"Clarke" Abby whispered out as if she was afraid that saying her name would make her disappear.

"Hey mom."

Both women just stood there in silence, neither sure how to make the first move. After a nudge from Octavia, Clarke walked forward and enveloped her mom in a hug, which Abby returned with great force.

" I was hoping we could talk"

"I would love that Clarke" Abby said with a sad smile as she broke the hug to give Clarke a kiss on her forehead.

Abby lead the group back to her quarters so they could sit and have a proper talk.

"So how is everything going back at TonDC? "

before Clarke could answer Lexa spoke up.

"Quite well actually. We are learning a lot for each other, and both our people are getting along. It wasn't easy at first, but with Clarke's aid, we have started working together as one."

Abby just nodded her head at Lexa as she turned her attention to the others.

"So you guys are having no trouble, you are being treated fairly? Being kept safe?"

"Mom!" Clarke shouted as angered flashed in her eyes.

"No need to get upset, I'm just asking a simple question."

Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Lexa just raised her hand silencing her, and turned toward the others.

"Its fine. Please answer the question honestly."

A smirk played across Ravens face. "Don't worry Abby, the only one getting his ass kicked is Bellamy here"

"Hey" Bellamy protested, as Octavia snickered from beside him.

Seeing the worry in Abby's eyes Raven continued.

"But don't worry, I think he just likes having his crush on top of him so much."

"Raven" Bellamy shouted as his ears turned red. This time the whole group of friends burst out laughing.

Abby was happy to see them so care free but it didn't stop the worry. Monty being the voice of reason spoke up.

"We truly are enjoying ourselves. We are learning a lot that will help us survive. We are learning how to grow our own food, how to hunt for food, how to protect ourselves without guns, and how to make tools and weapons. It was a little tense at first, but now we all get along just fine. We even just got back from their capitol. It was an amazing experience. Grounders from all around and from all different types of trades where there, they had houses and a market place. They were kind and welcomed us with smiles."

Abby was a little surprised to hear this, but she understood not everything is as it seems.

"Its true. Working with them, having peace. Its whats best for our people. Before we were at two different ends each trying to do what was best for our own people. But now we have a chance for peace, a chance to join together as allies. To do whats best for both our people." Bellamy said with a smile.

Both Clarke and Lexa smiled at this, happy to know the future they are working for is truly possible after all. Abby looked at every one, smiles on their faces, and realized these children, no these adults were far stronger and wiser then she gave them credit for. She looked to Lexa and saw the pride in her eyes at all that was just said, and no longer felt any anger towards the great commander. After all Abby knows she would of make the same decisions as Lexa if it meant the safely of her people. Its no wonder why Clarke chose to stand by Lexa. After a few minutes of silence Abby spoke up.

"It seems you were right Clarke" When Clarke just looked at her with a raised eyebrow Abby continued. "I have been very narrow minded and rash, always thinking I knew what was best, when it was you who have kept our people alive all this time. I am sorry sweetheart, and I hope we can work together once more."

A smile spread across Clarke's face. "I would love that mom. Thank you."

"Good. Now I'm guessing you came here for more then a reunion."

"Yes there is something Lexa and I would like to discuss with you."

Abby raised her eyebrow at Clarke's words and looked to Lexa.

"Right. Well give me a moment and I will return with Kane."

"Why would we need Kane." Clarke asked with a confused tone.

Abby just smiled as she replied "It seems a few a people pointed out that I was spread to thin and not making decisions with a clear mind. So I asked Kane to take my place a chancellor. He more suited for it then I am. He is all for peace with the grounders, so I'm sure what ever it is you have to say, he will be more then happy to hear."

Clarke nodded her head at her mom, but before she left Lexa spoke up.

"I'm glad to here Kane wishes for peace. From what I have seen from him he is a good man. But I would also like your opinion on the matter."

"Not a problem." Abby gave a nod and left.

It didn't take long for Abby to return with Kane and for the next few hours they went through their plan, everyone having their own opinions on the matter. In the end they came to an agreement and in a few weeks time the Skaikru with Kane as their leader would come to Polis for the initiation into the coalition as the thirteenth clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. please review. see you when I get back


	26. Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hunter becomes the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im back, and with a chapter as promised. so no editing on this one. just me and all my great mistakes. its one of my longest ones, so i hope it makes up for the wait. plus i already have a rough draft for the next two, and I plan to have them both up by the end of the week.
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter. let me know what you think.
> 
> cheers

"Well that went well. So what do you want to do now?"

Raven asked as she looked over the group.

"Why don't you guys show the Skaikru some of the skills you have learned and go for a hunt. Your people are becoming far to thin."

Lexa said with a smirk as she looked over at Clarke. Clarke raised her eyebrow at Lexa, as a smile played across her face.

"That's actually a good idea. Who's in?"

"Where game" Octavia says as she pulls Lincoln with her. Echo walks up and places her hand on Bellamy's shoulder "We'll go"

Bellamy just turns to her eyes wide. "Ah, ya. Guess were in."

"Cool. Guys?" Clarke questions as she looks at the rest of the group.

"Nah, I got better things to do." Raven says as she looks over to Lexa. "Actually I got some tech stuff I would like to show the commander here."

Monty and Harper also decline saying they have some other matters to attend to. Wick decides to go with Raven but Monroe agrees to come on the hunt.

"Alright, lets go in groups then. Echo, Bell and Monroe in one group. Octavia and Lincoln will be the other, and Niami and I will be the last. Biggest catch wins."

"Oh, sounds fun. You better not slow us down Bell." Echo says as she hits Bellamy on the arm.

Octavia walks to the center of the group "Oh you guys are going down."

Bellamy steps up to his sister "We will just need to see about that wont we."

Clarke starts to laugh over the siblings antics.

"Well, lets find out shall we." With that said Clarke ran out of the camp with Niami by her side and the others on her heels.

Once Clarke entered the forest she got to work heading in the direction of the water. Niami followed with her nose to the ground, sniffing out her next prey. As they reached the river Clarke noticed some tracks and called Niami over her way. They followed the tracks North for about ten minutes, until they found traces of the animal.

It wasn't long after that they saw the owner of the tracks. It was a panther and it was eating a catch of its own. Clarke directed Niami to go one way as she circled around the other way. Niami stepped out growling, catching the panthers attention. The two animals stared each other down, while slowly circling one another. Keeping herself hidden directly behind the panther, Clarke slowly creeps out from the trees. Just as she is about to attack an arrow comes out of nowhere and lands beside the beast.

The panther jumps of to the side and takes notice of Clarke's presence. With a deep growl the panther attacks Clarke. It all happens so fast that Clarke barely has time to react. She manages to dodge the first attack but is still in reach of the panthers claw. The animal strikes again and manages to hit Clarke left arm, leaving her with a large gash. Clarke cry's out in pain and Niami jumps into action, biting the panther in the back leg. As the panther turned its back on Clarke to attack Nimai, Clarke jumped forward and stabbed the beast right in the neck with her bone knife, letting the poison seep into the wound. The panther let out a growl but continued its fight with Nimai, until death finally claimed its victim.

Niami came over to Clarke and started licking at her wounds. She patted the wolf on the head while telling her to keep alert. After all someone had to shoot that arrow and they didn't know who or why. Nimai turned her attention to the forest surrounding them and looked all over for the assailant. Soon enough more arrows came flying out of the trees, forcing Clarke and Niami to run for cover. Slowly they made their way through the trees with Nimai sniffing out the shooter.

It didn't take long for them to find the shooter. Niami went out into the open, distracting the shooter while Clarke came around the other side and threw her knife right in his side causing him to loose balance and fall right out of the tree. Clarke came around and removed her knife from his side and ran it across his neck making sure he stayed down. Taking a good look at his face Clarke realized he was Azgeda. It didn't take long for the other Azgeda warriors to make themselves know. They surrounded Clarke and Niami and started to attack. Clarke fought back and started taking them out one by one, but there were so many of them, and with her dominant arm injured, she was at a disadvantage. There were only two left now and Clarke was breathing hard, her body burning in pain from all her wounds.

She launched one last attack at the warriors. One dodged her and came around her back as she plunged her knife into the other warrior heart. Clarke knew the other warrior was behind her but she had no time to dodge and braced herself for the blow. Out of nowhere a sword came flying and landed right in the warriors back ending his life. Clarke turned around to see Octavia and Lincoln come running out from behind some trees.

"Clarke!" Octavia shouted as Lincoln came up and asked if she was okay

"Ya, I'm okay. I'll live."

"What the hell happened?"

"Azgeda. I'm guessing Queen Nia decided to take matters into her own hands."

"That Bitch! I'll kill her."

Lincoln placed his hands on Octavia's shoulders.

"Clam down. First we need to get Clarke to camp."

"It's okay Lincoln. I'm in no condition to walk, and we cant leave all these dead bodies lying around. I'll send Niami back to get Lexa. Octavia go and look for the others and bring them here." Taking a breath and looking back towards Lincoln. "Think you can patch me up a bit?"

Both Octavia and Lincoln gave a nod and got to work.

Clarke turned to Nimai and looked right into her eyes. "Bring Lexa to me."

with a small whine and a slight nod of her head, Niami sprinted off towards the camp. Niami ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning and the pain from her own wounds flowing through her. But in that moment the only thing on her mind was helping her friend. She ran and ran, faster then ever before, growling as soon as the camp came into sight. The gates were barely open as she squeezed herself through. Nimai started to run around frantically, howling as loud as she could to gain the attention of the humans. It didn't take long for Lexa to appear to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as her eyes landed on Niami, they widened in shock. She ran forward and crouched down beside the wolf noticing the blood streaking her snowy white fur.

"Where's Clarke?" Lexa rushed out, voice laced with concern. Niami let out a whine as she grabbed Lexa's sleeve and tugged her towards the gate. Understanding the wolfs meaning she got up and followed the wolf into the forest. Lexa ran as fast as she could, but she could barley keep up. Niami kept on rounding back and pushed at Lexa's legs.

"I know Nimai, I know." Lexa said barely above a whisper, her lungs burning.

When they finally reached Clarke, Nimai went straight to her side, while Lexa just froze at the sight. The woman she loved sat there surrounded by dead Azgeda warriors. At the sight of Niami Clarke looked up and blue met green. Clarke saw the pain and fear swimming through her lovers eyes, and it killed her to see Lexa so lost.

"Lexa" Clarke called out in a raspy voice.

The sound of Clarke's voice brought Lexa out of her thoughts and she ran over to Clarke. She bent down beside her and started checking all her wounds. Clarke brought her hands up to cup Lexa's cheek and turned face so she was looking at her.

"I'm fine. Hurt but fine. The other will be here shortly, then we can go, but I'll need help."

right on cue Octavia emerged from the trees with the others. Taking in the sight Bellamy ran to Clarke side "Clarke."

looking around at all the dead Azgeda warriors Echo called out "What the hell is going on."

"I'm sorry Echo, but I was attacked by them."

pain flowed through Echo's eyes. She may not agree with the ways of the Queen, but these were still her people and it hurt to see them dead. Especially because it was due to their Queens foolishness and selfishness.

Reality caught up with Lexa all to fast.

"HOW DARE SHE! This is an act of war!"

"Lexa calm down."

"No! I have dealt with her disobedience for the last time. She will pay for her treachery."

Lexa took a look around her.

"Echo and Bellamy, you will stay here with the dead. I will send others to come and collect the bodies. We will light the pyres tomorrow. The rest of you will help me bring Clarke back to camp."

Everyone nodded their heads and Lincoln came over to help Clarke up.

"Wait." Clarke called out and all eyes turned to her.

"My hunt." everyone just gave her a questioning look.

"We need to bring my kill back with us. I don't want other animal to get it."

Octavia crossed her arms in front of her and gave Clarke a pointed look.

"Are you serious right now. Your bleeding all over the place and your worried about your damn kill."

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, ya. I still need to eat."

Octavia just rolled her eyes and looked over at Lexa, who just let out a sigh.

"Very well. Lincoln you go grab Clarke's kill and we will start heading back."

"Sha, Heda." Lincoln said with a nod as he headed in the direction Clarke was pointing. Both Lexa and Octavia helped Clarke up as they made a slow but steady walk back to camp. Lincoln managed to catch up to them just before they reached the camp. Monroe ran ahead to go find Abby while Lexa and Octavia brought Clarke straight to the med bay.

It didn't take long for Abby to arrive. As she saw her daughter her eyes widened in shock. She looked to Lexa but didn't bother with questions. Instead she called for Jackson and went straight to work. After about an hour Clarke was all stitched up and resting. Lexa didn't want to leave Clarke's side but she had important matters to attend to. Lexa briefed Abby and Kane on what happened, and then sent some of her warriors back to Polis to summon a meeting with the ambassadors

"So what does this mean now?"

Lexa's eyes darkened as she looked over at Kane. "War."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed. please leave a review, they fuel my soul. Kudos are also nice :)


	27. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's up for a little game of war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter as promised. once again all mistakes are on me. Should have the final chapter out on Saturday.
> 
> Cheers

It was a stressful time in Polis. The ambassadors were hesitant to go to war, stating that the Skaikru were not part of the collation and therefor not under their protection. While this may have been true Lexa pointed out that they were to become part of the collation and that any attack against them was strictly forbidden. All the leaders were well aware of this, and yet Queen Nia deliberately went against her word and attacked an ambassador of the Skaikru, and in doing so attacked her. After some more discussion, all the ambassadors were in agreement. Queen Nia attack could not be tolerated and would aid in the coming war. Once the meeting was over, Lexa headed straight out not wanting to waste another moment away from Clarke.

A few days later and she made it back to Camp Jaha. Clarke was still healing and wasn't to leave until she was cleared by Abby. As soon as Lexa reached the camps gates, she hoped off her horse and went to see Clarke. She was well enough to be in her own room and to move freely around the camp. Lexa walked through Clarke's door and smiled at the sight before her. Clarke was dressed in a light a simple shirt and pants. Her hair falling freely around her face, and the light shining through the window made her glow. She was drawing in her sketch book, tongue poking out from her mouth and her brows furrowed in concentration. It was such a simple and carefree look, yet to Lexa Clarke never looked so beautiful. Clarke must of noticed Lexa's presence because she looked up from her sketch book, and green met blue. Clarke's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face, causing Lexa's heart to flutter.

"Your back."

"I'm back."

Clarke raised her hands and motioned for Lexa to come closer. Lexa walked over to Clarke and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she crouched down beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. How was your trip."

"Stressful, but the matter was settled."

The smile drops from Clarke's face "So we are going to war?"

"I know this does not please you Clarke, but it in necessary."

"I know. The Queen is out of control and must be stopped, but the thought of more death. Will it ever end?"

"Death will never end Clarke, but I promise you I will do everything in m power to bring true peace to our people."

Clarke brought her hand to Lexa's cheek and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know and I will be right by your side every step of the way."

Lexa smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was short ans sweet, but conveyed everything she was feeling in that moment.

"Come lay with me."

Lexa nodded and climbed over Clarke to the other side of the bed. Lexa turned to her side and looked into Clarke's eyes.

"Tonight we rest, but tomorrow the planing starts."

Clarke nodded her head and snuggled into Lexa. The night was peaceful but morning came all to soon.

Rest – Rest – Rest

Clarke was trying to be patient, she really was, but they have been at this for the past hour and nothing. They have been trying to figure out the best plan of action against the Azgeda. They didn't want to rush it, fearful of the Azgeda large and ruthless army, but Lexa was insisting on attacking as soon as possible. The longer they take to attack the longer the Queen has time to plan an attack of her own.

Clarke was trying to stay out of the planing, only giving input when asked. She didn't want to over step remembering how well her last war plan worked out, but this was taking to long and she kinda has an idea. She knew it was a good plan, but was still worried it would end just as badly as her last plan. By this point everyone was getting frustrated and were starting to yell over each other.

"Pleni!"

Everyone went silent and looked to Lexa.

"It would seem we all need a break. We will meet back in half a candle mark. But know once we return I will finalize and plan."

Everyone nodded their heads and started to stand. Remembering what Lexa always told her, that plans don't last long in war, Clarke stepped forward not wanting to go through more of this nonsense.

"I have a plan."

war – war – war - war – war

Slowly the day faded to night and the wolves slowly moved through the forest toward the Azgeda city. They surrounded the city and waited for their cue. Finally it was time to put the plan into action. With a signal from Clarke the wolves emerged from the forest, and let their howls be heard across the city. The eeriness of the sound brought the warriors from their posts and the civilians from their homes,concern crossing all their faces. It didn't take long for orders to be given out and for the Azgeda warriors to get into position and move out. Before they could head out, small canisters came flying over the walls all across the city. Once the canisters hit the ground red smoke was released causing panic and chaos all around. One by one the people began to fall to the ground, the affects of the knockout gas taking effect.

The warriors were quicker to reacting and managed to organize themselves and get outside the city walls. Once the Azgeda army came into view the Trikru army came out from the shadows of the forest. Slowly the Trikru army advanced, making sure to take their time, wanting to draw out the Azgeda army further out into the open. Once the Azgeda arm took notice of their enemy they started their advance, ready to kill. As they started to cross the open field, explosions came out of the ground sending the Azgeda warriors flying. The field was covered in land mines, courtesy of Raven.

Raven was more the happy to play a part in this war, after all she loved to make thing go Boom. The explosions caused the Azgeda to stop their advance. Both sides were still, each waiting for the other to make their move. They went on like this, just waiting, for what seemed like hours, but was actually a painful slow twenty minutes. Soon the Azgeda warriors grew impatient and charged forward. Many fell to the mines, but many more were able to advance through. Once the first few warriors cleared the mines the Trikru army advanced, including the wolves who advanced from the sides.

Distraction noodle - Distraction noodle - Distraction noodle

From the moment the wolves started their howls Clarke, Lexa, and Niami made their move. Slowly in the shadows of the trees they made their way around the city, towards the back walls. Once they saw the red smoke, they dawned their masks and made their way into the city. Thanks to the Distraction of the knockout gas they made their way through the city with ease. It didn't take long for them to make it to the castle, and their main goal. The Ice Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


	28. Twenty eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old endings and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. the last chapter. Wow took me a long time to write this. I know I was suppose to post this yesterday but I was working so...
> 
> Anyways longest chapter EVER sitting at over 3000 words. Holy crap.
> 
> So I watched the last episode of the 100. and i really dont know what to say. Lexa was F**ken bad ass. man. i say her spirit still lives in the flame, no way she didnt kick the mob's ass. anyways lets not dwell on such things.
> 
> so i do have a new story. first chapter is written and two and three are layed out, but i know i wont update as often, but i will try my best. i just take forever to write a chapter and worked hard to keep up my weekly updates. andyways its called "i will always be with you" reincarnation fic. not sure yet if they will rememeber their past life, but the pull will be there for sure.
> 
> sorry for going on for so long, i just cant say good bye to this fic.
> 
> here you go. hope you enjoy. all mistakes are mine. didnt even proof read
> 
> Cheers
> 
> WARNING war, killing, death.

As the war raged on outside, Clarke, Lexa, and Niami made their way into the castle. Thanks to Echo they had a map of the castle, so they knew their way to the queens chambers. Slowly they made their way, careful of any guards. They managed to get this far undetected and it would suck if they alerted anyone of their presence now.

Having Nimai was a big help, her ears and nose alerting them of guards before they could even see them. They were getting close and Lexa was getting anxious. How long she has waited for this justice. As much as she wanted peace, their was always a small part of her who wanted this war, this vengeance. She knew once the war was over and she saw the aftermath, she would come to hate the selfishness inside her.

Lexa felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to find a pair of concerned eyes watching her. She took in a deep breath and nodded at Clarke to let her know she was okay. After taking a moment to collect herself. Lexa started moving forward with Clarke and Niami right by her side. After a few, anguishly long minutes, they finally reached the Queens chambers. There was no guarantee the queen was in there, but knowing her, she would gladly sit in the comfort of her chamber while her people went to war for her. Going by the two guards standing out side the door, they were right in their assumption.

Quickly whipping around the corner, Clarke shot two quills straight into the neck of the guards, causing them to drop to the floor unconscious. Cautiously they made their way into the room. As they entered into the main hall they noticed the bed chambers to their right and a thrown room to their left. Not noticing anyone in the bedroom they made their way towards the thrown room. As they made their way further into the room a voice called out.

"So you finally made it."

"You were expecting us."

"I was expecting you. My messengers informed me you were not on the battlefield, which meant there was only one place you would go."

"You were always a smart one. But you are also selfish and power hungry, and it has finally lead to your downfall."

A wicked smile crossed Nia's face. "You assume you can win. Just because I rather sit here then fight, doesn't mean I am not powerful in my own right."

"I know of your strength. But I also know of mine and I can guarantee that you will not come out of this alive."

"Is that why you brought your little sky princess with you, to guarantee my death?"

"Lexa does not need my help. This is her fight and her fight alone."

"Then you are both fools. GUARDS!"

At the queens words guards came running into her chambers. Lexa looked to Clarke, worry showing in her features. A sad smile spread across Clarke's face

"Don't worry. You take care of Nia and I'll deal with the guards."

As Clarke turned to walk away Lexa grabbed her arm. "Clarke I..."

but before Lexa could finish Clarke silenced her with a quick kiss. "I know. Now go."

With that Lexa dropped Clarke's arm and watched as she ran off to fight the guards. Her thoughts were soon disturbed by a cold voice.

"How sweet. The great commander has found herself another bed warmer. Wonder if this one will last longer then the last one."

"ENOUGH." Lexa bellows as she charges at the older woman.

Standing from her thrown Nia pulls a sword form beside her and brings it up, clashing against Lexa's own sword. They break away from each other, the smile never leaving Nia's face as the two woman circle each other. Lexa steps forward swinging her sword forward as Nia easily parry's the attack, spinning herself towards Lexa's back. Reading the attack Lexa sidesteps and turns herself, bringing her fist around and punching Nia square in the face. Stepping back Nia brings a hand up to her lip, wiping away the blood.

"It's about time you fought back Lexa. For to long I have tried to get you to fight, yet you always stepped back, making me look like the bad guy. You path to equality and peace will cause our clans to crash and burn, but once I kill you, the would will finally see the only was to survive is with power, and power alone."

Lexa lowered her sword and looked straight into Nia's cold blue eyes. Blue just like Clarke's, yet at the same time, nothing like hers. Far to clod and void of emotion.

"If that is what you truly believe, then you are far more deranged then I thought."

Nia scoffed at Lexa as she swung her sword down towards Lexa's side. Lexa blocked it, spinning inwards towards Nia, bringing the hilt of her sword up towards Nia's head. Nia grabbed Lexa's wrist before impact and swiped her foot under Lexa's legs causing her to fall to the ground. Lexa kept hold, bringing Nia down with her, flipping them once they hit the ground so the Lexa was above Nia.

Lexa quickly sat up and started to punch Nia. Blocking Lexa's hits with one hand, Nia reached for her fallen sword with the other. Once she grabbed it she swung it towards Lexa catching her in the side. Letting out a yelp of pain, Lexa rolled off of Nia and pushed herself to her feet. Reaching over to her wound, Lexa could feel the blood pouring out. The cut was deep. Nia got to her feet, a smirk once again covering her face as she walked towards Lexa, picking up Lexa's sword along the way.

Stepping forward with her left foot, Nia brought her first sword down, the second following as she turned her body while swinging the swords. Lexa ducked down and rolled to the side with a grunt. Quickly getting up Lexa landed a punch to Nia side before she could turn back toward Lexa. Before Nia could recover, Lexa grabbed her right wrist and bent it causing Nia to drop the sword. But not before swung the sword in her left hand towards Lexa.

Using her free hand Lexa grabbed the blade of the sword, sliding her hand down until she was able to grab the hilt. Lexa pulled on both of Nia's arms bringing her towards her as she brought her head forward, bashing Nia right in the head. The impact caused Nia to loosen her grip on the sword, allowing for Lexa to take it from her. Spinning the sword in her hands, Lexa dropped her arm and swung the sword upwards, piercing Nia's abdomen. Nia's eyes widened as Lexa removed the sword causing her to fall to her knees.

"That was for Clarke, and this... this is for Costia." Lexa brought up her sword and swung it to the side, removing the Queens head in one clean swipe. Nia's head hit the floor with a thump, and Lexa let out a breath as she fell to her knees, adrenaline finally wearing off.

Clarke easily took care of the guards, there weren't many considering the war raging outside. Even though the cost seems clear, Clarke remained outside the doors, not wanting anyone or anything to disturb the fight going on inside. Clarke wanted so badly to run to Lexa's side, to help her fight, but she promised that she would let Lexa take care of the Queen. Soon the atmosphere became eerily quite, and Clarke gathered her courage and entered the thrown room, her heart sinking at the sight. She ran to Lexa who was lying on the ground and check her pulse, it was weak, but she was alive. Quickly Clarke got to work checking for wounds and patching her up.

Feeling Clarke's presence, Lexa opened her eyes only to find find watery blue ones staring right back at her. Groaning Lexa tried to sit up only to have two hands push her right back down.

"You need to rest."

"Clarke"

"No. This wound is deep, and I just got the bleeding under control."

"There is a war going on Clarke. I will not lie down to rest in my enemy's chambers while my people fight."

"Lexa please."

Hearing the desperation in Clarke's voice, Lexa stilled. She reached her hand to Clarke's cheek using her thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I am well enough to walk. My spirit is not going anywhere Clarke. My people need me, this fight is over."

Nodding Clarke help Lexa up and started heading out of the room, but Lexa stopped and look behind her.

"My kill"

"What?"

"The queens head. I don't want other people to get."

Clarke just stared at Lexa, not believing what she was hearing. Confusion turned to understanding at the smirk that formed on Lexa's face.

"Really. A joke. Of all times. Plus this is nothing like me wanting my kill, you just being ridiculous."

Lexa just raised her eyebrow in response. Clarke just let out a sigh.

"Fine, what ever you want commander." Lexa let out a chuckle as Clarke went to retrieve "the Queen."

"Sorry Clarke, but we really do need the head as proof. Only then will the Azegda stop fighting."

"What ever lets go."

Clarke went back to Lexa and helped her as they walked out of the castle. They left the way they came in, still not wanting to draw attention to themselves. As soon as they got close to their army, Lexa removed herself from Clarke's care. She was still commander and couldn't afford to look weak, especially right now. Walking to the front of her army, she singled one of her warriors to sound the horn, causing the fighting around her to decease. Lexa walked to the front of her army, standing before the Azegda warriors, speaking as loudly as she could.

"This fight is over. Your Queen is dead."

Slowly Lexa removed the Queens head from a bag and showed the army before throwing it towards them.

"Lay down your swords now and you will not be punished for your Queens treachery."

Lexa looked at the army before her and saw the uncertainty in their faces. Their Queen may be dead, but they are still her army. Yet they do not wish to die meaninglessly either. Lexa looked behind her and beckoned one of her warriors forward.

Slowly Echo emerged from the army and walked up beside Lexa.

"This is Echo kom Azgeda. Your new Queen."

When Echo found out Lexa's plan to appoint her the new Queen she refused, stating she was no leader. Lexa assured she would do fine, and her people needed someone like her who was willing to fight for peace. Even so Echo was still hesitant to take on the role, but Lexa promised they together they would find another who was qualified and trustworthy to take on the role once everything has settled. Knowing she didn't have much choice in the matter, and not wanting to see more needless death she agreed.

Stepping forward Echo spoke to her people.

"I know you are all loyal to your Queen and for that I thank you. But she is dead and this is not a war you can win. Look around you, you have lost so many already. There is no need more more death. We will not lose our place in this world. We will remain strong and powerful, but we will do so at the commanders side, as part of the coalition. Together with the other Clans we will use our strength to fight for a better and brighter future."

Echo paused and looked over her people.

"Now as your new Queen, I order you to drop down your weapons and return to your homes and to your loved ones. All those who fell to the red smoke should be awakening soon, and I'm sure they would be happy to wake up to a safe and war free home."

Some started to retreat but some stayed, still not willing to stand down.

"I said to return now. If you refuse I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

At this the remaining warriors gave a bow and returned home. Echo felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to find Lexa smiling at her.

"Well done. You will do just fine as their leader. Now return home with your people and we will discuss what happens next in a few days."

With a bow of her head, Echo headed back with her people.

Lexa walked back to her army and told them it was time to go home. Having no complainants they quickly packed up and headed home. As the army was getting ready to return, Clarke headed over to her furry family to see if they were okay. Niami ran ahead of her, just as worried about her family as Clarke was. Taking note of all the wolves she noticed a few were missing. Of course their would be losses, but that didn't mean it made it any easier to take. Just over twenty of them needed medical attention and eight of them didn't make it. Quickly getting to work, Clarke started taking care of the injured wolves.

It took a few hours, but she was finally done and with some rest all the injured wolves would make a full recovery. Now that Clarke had a moment to herself she felt Lexa's presence.

"Its creepy to stare you know."

Clarke turned and walked up to Lexa.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You have your own injury's to worry about. Why aren't you resting?"

"I will rest when we get home. For now there is to much to do."

"Fine. It's not like you listen anyways. But when we get home I'm not letting you out of bed for at lest to days."

A smirk played on Lexa's lips. "As long as your in bed with me, that will not be a problem Clarke."

"Your impossible, you know that." Clarke tried to sound mad but just couldn't. Lexa reached her hand u and cupped Clarke's face, leaning in to give her a kiss. Breaking the kiss she leaned her forehead against Clarke's.

"I know."

Giving one final look over her furry friends, Clarke called for Nimai and took Lexa's hand into her own as they headed towards home. As they headed trough the forest Clarke noticed Niami's head shoot up. Looking to Lexa with concern they followed Niami. It didn't take them long to find what caught Niami's attention. It was a wolf pup, but not just any Wolf pup. She looked like a tiny version of Nimai, coat as white as the snow that covered these lands. The only difference was the blood red patches of fur the covered the tips of the pups tails and ears, as well as each of her paws. Clarke approached the pup, but instead of letting Clarke get close, she took a defensive stance, growling and showing her teeth to Clarke. Only then did Clarke notice a little girl behind the pup. Of course they were lost souls.

Calling over Niami,Clarke bent down and started to run her hand through Niami's fur, showing the pup she means no harm. Patting Niami on the back Clarke nodded towards the pup and Niami headed over, calming the pup down. Looking back at Clarke, Nimai nodded her head, allowing Clarke to come closer.

"It's okay. Your safe."

Looking straight into Clarke's eyes, the pup realized who she was and stepped down allowing her to see the girl. The girl had short, straight, red hair, with hazel eyes. Over her right eye she had a distinctive scare, marking her as an Azegda. The girls right leg was bleeding badly, so Clarke called Lexa over to help her take care of the girl.

"Whats your name little one?" Lexa asked as she bent down beside the girl.

"Eva."

"Hello Eva. This is Clarke, and I'm Heda Lexa. Why are you out here."

"I ran when the fighting started."

Eva looked into Lexa's eyes unsure if she could trust her. But seeing nothing but concern in her eyes she continued.

"I live in the castle. I was hoping to escape during the commotion, but got caught up in one of the blasts."

"Why did you wish to escape?"

"I'm the Queens niece, and I did not enjoy the life she had layed out for me. She wished of me to be Queen like her. Rule like her. Her people are loyal to her, but they do not care for her, and I didn't enjoy the way she lead, or the training she put me through to make me worthy of her title."

"Well then do you wish to come with us. We can train you and your new friend here. We can help you become the leader you wish to be."

Eva was hesitant. She wanted to escape her life, but maybe with the help of these two should become a Queen who was loved by her people.

"Can I become someone who is loved by her people?"

This time it was Clarke who spoke up.

"Lexa here is the greatest commander to ever rule. She has brought peace to feuding clans and is loved by all her people. If you wish to become a great leader then the commander here will be the greatest teacher you could ever have."

A smile appeared on Eva's face

"Okay. I think I would like that."

Without wasting any more time Clarke picked up the little girl and headed home with Lexa, Niami, and the pup by her side. A smile crossed Clarke's face as she notice Eva fall asleep in her arms.

"Echo will be happy to know we found her replacement so soon."

"Sha, but no need to rush. With the right training I believe this girl can become a great leader."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying each others company.

Epilogue – Epilogue – Epilogue

Months have past sense the war, and things were finally settling down. Relations between the Skaikru, Azgeda, and Trikru were stronger then ever. Lexa moved back to Polis, and Clarke went with her, inviting her friends to join them. Only Octavia and Lincoln moved to Polis, the others not wanting to be so far from Camp Jaha, but they promised to visit all the time.

Clarke walked down to the training grounds where Lexa was training the Natblida along with Eva. Eva was showing great promise and fit in easily with the Natblida. Clarke watched from the shadows and waited for Lexa to dismiss the children before walking up to her.

"It's rude to stare Clarke."

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the scenery."

Lexa smiled bright. "Really now."

Clarke just nodded in confirmation before walking up and kissing Lexa. Just a few weeks prior, they made their relationship known, no longer wanting anything holding them back. Clarke pulled back from the kiss and looked into her lovers eyes.

"Do you think it will last."

"What will?"

"This peace, this happiness."

"There will always be conflict Clarke, its the way of the world. But I worked to hard for this life, this happiness, and I wont let any one or any thing take that from us."

Clarke's heart fluttered at the way Lexa way looking at her. Clarke didn't know what the future would hold, but she knew what ever came their way they could handle it together. Reaching her hand up, Clarke traced the outline of Lexa's face.

"I love you Lexa"

"Ai hod yu in Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me one finale review and let me know what you think. thanks for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is my first real fan fic. please review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me edit this
> 
> also i will be drawing some pics to go with the story. see deviantart soultterror101 for pics.
> 
> chapter one has one pic:  
> http://soulterror101.deviantart.com/art/tombstone-581044763


End file.
